Der Herr der Ringe - Die Erben
by N1k
Summary: Was wär, wenn die Ringträger und Co nicht übers Meer gefahren wären??? Die Geschichte einer neuen Gemeinschaft...BITTE BITTE R/R ENDLICH: CHAP. 14 IS UP!!!
1. Prolog: Die Entführung aus dem Auenland

Disclaimer: Ich hab mitbekommen, dass man das machen sollte, also müsst ihr euch das jetzt reinziehen *ggg*.   
  
Also, alle Charaktere, Handlungsorte usw. die wir (meine Co-Autorin Kristina und ich) nicht selbst erfunden habe, gehören selbstverständlich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. den Verlagen bzw. den Leuten, denen sie eben gehören!  
  
Prolog: Die Entführung aus dem Auenland.  
  
Lachend und schwatzend gingen Rosie und Lilly die Straße nach Beutelsend hinauf. Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag und die Stimmung war heiter und ausgelassen. Kinder spielten und liefen ihnen um die Füße. Ja, das Leben im Auenland war friedlich und sorglos, für die kleinen Leute, die dieses Land ihr zuhause nannten. Die Hobbits waren ein fröhliches Volk, kleiner noch als Zwerge und stets barfuss, denn sie brauchten keine Schuhe. Ihre Füße waren dicht behaart und hatten eine lederartige Sole, so dass sie auch im Winter nicht frierten.  
  
Rosie war nun schon seit einigen Jahren die Frau von Samweis Gamdschie, einem aus der berühmten Ringgemeinschaft. Doch noch berühmter als ihr Gemahl, war der von Lilly, denn sie war die Frau von Frodo Beutlin, dem letzten Ringträger. Sie trug sachte den schlafenden Bilbo im Arm, den sie nach Frodos Onkel benannt hatten. Er war nun fünf Jahre alt, aber trotzdem konnte ihn seine Mutter noch mit Leichtigkeit tragen. Sie waren schon fast angekommen und die zwei Frauen freuten sich ungemein auf das gemeinsame Abendessen. Beutelsend lag nun direkt vor ihnen und die zwei Gestalten, die davor saßen und Pfeife rauchten wurden von den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne in ein warmes, orange-rotes Licht getaucht. Ein Lächeln umspielte Lillys Mund, als Frodo plötzlich aufsprang und ihren Namen rief. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und winkte ihm zu. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Rosie neben ihr von der Straße gesprungen war. Doch jetzt hörte sie die schnellen Hufschritte hinter sich  
und drehte sich um. Jemand ritt auf sie zu. Ein Großer, ein Mensch. Er war schwarz gekleidet und hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Lilly nur einen grauen Bart darunter erkennen konnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie er ein langes Messer heraus zog. Sie war wie gelähmt vor Angst und spürte nur, wie sie und ihr Kind von dem Reiter aufs Pferd gehoben wurden. Er entriss ihr den kleinen Bilbo und dann konnte Lilly seine Augen sehen. Sie waren kalt und grausam und von grauer Farbe, doch niemandem würde sie das mehr erzählen können, denn nun spürte sie, wie das Messer in ihre Brust gerammt wurde. Noch bevor Lilly bemerken konnte, dass sie vom Pferd fiel war sie tot...  
  
Und wehe ihr heult jetzt! Also über Reviews würde ich mich suuuuuuper doll freuen, aber ich schreibe auch ohne weiter *ggg*. 


	2. Kapitel 1: Aufbruch aus Düsterwald

Disclaimer: Ist immer noch der Selbe: alle Charaktere, Handlungsorte usw. die wir (meine Co-Autorin Kristina und ich) nicht selbst erfunden habe, gehören selbstverständlich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. den Verlagen bzw. den Leuten, denen sie eben gehören!  
  
Kapitel 1: Aufbruch aus Düsterwald  
  
Weit entfernt von alldem, nichts vom Auenland und seinen Bewohnern wissend blickte Elena in den Nachthimmel über Düsterwald. Sie fragte die Sterne um Rat, doch sie wollten nicht antworten. Ein tiefer Schatten lag auf Elenas Gesicht, was ungewöhnlich für das Gesicht einer Elbe war. Sie war Prinzessin der Waldelben aus dem Norden Düsterwalds. Ihr Vater König Thranduil hatte nach dem Ringkrieg ihr die Herrschaft übertragen, doch der eigentliche König war ihr Bruder, Legolas. Wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte Legolas wiederzusehen, doch er war schon zu lange fort, als das sie hätte sagen können, wann er zurückkäme. Ihr Herz wurde schwerer, als sie den Blick nach Südosten wandte. Dort, in dieser Richtung lag Mordor, weit entfernt und doch nicht zu weit, als das sie das Unheil, dass von diesem Land ausging nicht spüren konnte. Etwas zog sich zusammen. Noch war es eine kleine Flamme des Hasses, die angezündet wurden war, doch bald, so hatte Elena das Gefühl würde es ein Feuer sein  
und wenn es einmal brannte, würde nichts es so schnell löschen können. Der Geist Saurons, des Schrecklichen war immer noch spürbar, auch wenn er vernichtet und seine Macht gebrochen war. Der Eine Ring war zerstört, doch Elena hatte von Menschen gehört, die den dunklen Herrscher immer noch anbeteten, die ihm Opfer brachten und auf seine Rückkehr hofften. "Prinzessin, wie schön Euch zu sehen, ich hörte Euch sei nicht wohl" holte eine tiefe, schmeichelnde Stimme Elena zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ein weiterer Grund für ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht war zurückgekehrt. "Nein Onkel, ihr hörtet falsch. Mir ist gut. Ich danke euch." Sie blickte ihren Onkel an. Diese Augen, diese Augen waren so kalt, das man hätte glauben können, dies wäre kein Elb. "Ich hoffe ihr seit gut von eurer Reise zurückgekehrt!" sagte Elena höflich. Ihr Onkel trachtete ihr nach dem Thron und solange sie nicht entgültig Königin war würde er nicht aufhören gegen sie zu intrigieren. Er nickte nur leicht und dann  
endlich ließ er sie wieder allein. Elena drehte sich um und blickte erneut in den Nachthimmel, an dem der Mond soeben aufging. Sie atmete tief ein und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Da waren Stimmen in der Luft. Leise, doch nicht leise genug, als dass Elena sie nicht gehört hätte. Sie erzählten ihr von der Welt, von Abenteuern und von ihrem Bruder. Lange schon dachte Elena darüber nach fortzugehen. Ihr Land zu verlassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen, doch was würde aus ihrem Volk? Ihr Onkel hatte die meisten von ihnen schon verdorben, doch was würde werden, wenn sie fort war? Sie ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und dann fällte sie einen Entschluss. Schnellen Schrittes kletterte sie die Stufen hinunter, die an ihrem Lieblingsbaum befestigt waren und ging zu ihrem Pferd Morgenstern. Die weiße Stute schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben. "Ihr wollt fortgehen, ohne mich mitzunehmen?" eine vertraute Stimme ließ Elena aufblicken "Turwen!" rief sie erfreut aus. "Woher?" "Ich  
kenne Euch seid meiner Kindheit Prinzessin, ich weiß was in Euch vorgeht!" fiel ihr Turwen ins Wort. "Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich Euch einfach so gehen lasse, Majestät." Elena folgte Turwen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Platz unter einer großen Trauerweide, die mitten zwischen den hohen Eichen und Buchen an einem kleinen Bach stand. Ihre langen, geschmeidigen Äste wurden von der kühlen Nachtluft zum singen gebracht und einige Zweigen berührten das Wasser, so dass die Gesichter, die eben noch von ihm gespiegelt wurden, verwischten "Warum wollt ihr fortgehen?" fragte Turwen nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "Ich...ich hörte von Unruhen im Süden und ich wollte..." "Versuch erst gar nicht dich rauszureden, Elena. Ich weiß was dein Herz bedrückt. Ich weiß welches Spiel er spielt. Doch das ist kein Grund mitten in der Nacht einfach zu verschwinden." Elena dachte lange über Turwens Worte nach. "Du hast Recht. Ich werde nicht feige verschwinden. Ich werde gehen, wie eine Prinzessin." Damit  
stand sie auf und verließ Turwen.  
  
Der nächste Tag kam und die Sonne warf einige Schatten auf den Waldboden, auf dem Elena schritt. "Ihr wollt ihm euer Land anvertrauen?" fragte Turwen besorgt. "Ich werde gehen, Turwen und ich werde meinem Onkel die Aufsicht über mein Land erteilen, solange ich nicht da bin." "Ihr flieht? Ihr gebt auf? Prinzessin, dies ist euer Land..." "Nein Turwen, die ist nicht mein Land, es ist das Land meines Bruders und ich werde gehen und ihn suchen und solange wird es unter der Herrschaft unseres Onkels stehen!" Elena ging stolz und anmutig zu dem großen Baum, in dessen Krone der Thron Düsterwalds war. Sie stieg empor und wurde von ein paar alten und weisen Elben empfangen. Darunter ihr Onkel, Tolnar. "Ich werde eine Reise machen, ich weiß nicht wohin und wie lange, doch ich werde zurückkehren mit meinem Bruder, dem König dieses Landes, Legolas. Für die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit bestimme ich meinen Onkel zu meinem Vertreter. Er wird das Land in meinem Sinne regieren und mein Volk auf  
die Rückkehr meines Bruders, ihres Königs vorbereiten." Elena nickte und die weisen, alten Elben taten es ihr gleich. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stieg sie den Baum hinunter. Am Fuße der Treppe wartete eine kleine Schar Elbenkrieger, die ihre Begleitung waren. Turwen stand mitten unter ihnen. "Was tut ihr noch hier, Turwen?" fragte Elena erstaunt. "Ihr dachtet ich würde euch einfach so gehen lassen und hier bleiben?"  
  
Elena lächelte. "Wie könnte ich fortgehen, ohne dich an meiner Seite zu wissen?" Dann bestieg sie ihr Pferd Morgenstern und Turwen bekam eins, dessen Fell goldbraun war. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum alten Elbenweg, dem sie bis zur Flussgabelung folgen würden. Dann würden sie in Richtung des Nachtwaldgebirges reiten. Sie würden es überqueren und dann auf der alten Waldstraße weitergehen, bis sie den Großen Strom, den Anduin überqueren würden. Ihre Reise sollte zunächst nach Lórien gehen, wo sich Elena Rat von Galadriel erhoffte. Doch das Ziel lag noch fern und die Gefahren vor ihnen. Denn in Düsterwald gab es genug Unheil. Dunkle Geschöpfe lebten südlich von Elenas Reich. Orks, die ihm Nachtwaldgebirge lebten, waren ein Problem. Doch Elena wusste, dass auch der Wald seinen eigenen Willen hatte und würden sie und ihre Begleiter nicht aufpassen, dann würden sie sich vielleicht verlieren. Doch schließlich waren sie alle Waldelben und sie wussten um alle Gefahren  
dieses Waldes und sie waren gerüstet. Zehn erfahrene Elbenkrieger umgaben Elena und Turwen konnte ebenfalls mit dem Schwert umgehen. Elena war wie ihr Bruder eine gute Bogenschützin, ihre Augen waren scharf, so dass der Pfeil selten sein Ziel verfehlte. Je weiter die Gesellschaft in den Wald hineinritt, desto dunkler wurde es, doch noch war Elena in ihrem Reich und die Macht ihres Volkes beschützte sie. Auch wenn Elena nicht wusste was sie erwartete, es würde besser sein, als das was sie zurückließ...  
  
Reviews sind erwünscht!!! 


	3. Kapitel 2: Ein Versprechen

Disclaimer: Ist immer noch der Selbe: alle Charaktere, Handlungsorte usw. die wir (meine Co-Autorin Kristina und ich) nicht selbst erfunden habe, gehören selbstverständlich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. den Verlagen bzw. den Leuten, denen sie eben gehören!  
  
Kapitel 2: Ein Versprechen  
  
"Das hast du nicht!" "Das hab ich wohl!" "Wie konntest du?" "Mit einer Schere!" "Mutter wird dich umbringen!" "Nein wird sie nicht, sie liebt mich!" "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast, Schwester" "Hab ich aber, finde dich damit ab, Bruder!" Wie immer hatte Farawyn das letzte Wort. Sie war die Tochter ihrer Mutter. Stolz, schön und starrsinnig. Ihr Bruder hingegen glich eher seinem Vater. Ruhig, vorraussehend und doch stark. Sie lebten glücklich auf dem Emyn Arnen in Ithilien, dem Landstrich zwischen Mordor und Gondor. Sie waren hier aufgewachsen, immer in Sichtweite der Weißen Stadt, Minas Tirith und immer im Schatten des dunklen Landes. Der Ringkrieg lag lange vor der Geburt der beiden, doch kannten sie die Geschichte gut und sie wussten um die Dinge, die sich gerade jetzt in Mordor abspielten. Gerüchte gingen um, von einem Geheimbund wilder Menschen, Zwergen, Orks und sogar Elben, die in den Trümmern von Barad - Dûr den dunklen Herrscher anbeteten, die ihn mit  
aller Macht zurückholen wollten. Der Blick der zwei jungen Menschen schweifte zu den Bergen des Schattengebirges, hinter denen immer noch das Grauen herrschte. "Vater erhielt eine Nachricht!" sagte Boromir, der nach seinem Onkel benannt wurden war plötzlich sehr ernst. "Was ist geschehen?" fragt Farawyn und stellte sich neben ihren Bruder. Gemeinsam sahen sie nun nach Minas Tirith. "Das Kind des letzten Ringträgers, Frodo Beutlin wurde entführt. Es war einer von ihnen Fara. Sie haben etwas schreckliches mit ihm vor. Vater erzählte mir von einem grausamen Ritual, dass sie durchführen wollen, um den dunklen Herrscher zurück ins Leben zu rufen." "Wer sind sie?" fragte Farawyn und ergriff die Hand Boromirs. "Sie nennen sich Híni Sauron." "Und was wird nun geschehen?" fragte Farawyn, als ihr Bruder aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. "Ich werde nach Bruchtal reiten, zusammen mit Aradil, König Ellesars Sohn, von wo aus die Botschaft ausgesandt wurde" antwortete er und wich ihrem Blick  
aus. "Gut und wann brechen wir auf?" fragte Farawyn vergnügt. "Wir? Du wirst nicht mitkommen. Das ist kein Spaziergang, Fara. Du bist..." "Ich bin ein Mädchen, das wolltest du doch sagen! Ich kann mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen, ich kann reiten und du weißt, dass ich die beste Messerwerferin diesseits des Anduin bin" verteidigte sie sich. "Aber du scheust dich davor mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen. Du hast Angst, dass dein Feind zu nah an dich herankommen könnte" widersprach Boromir. "Ich kann mit dem Schwert kämpfen wenn ich will!" antwortete sie trotzig. Er drehte sich um und blickte ihr in die haselnussbraunen Augen. "Hör zu diese Reise wird gefährlich sein. Zu gefährlich für dich. So gerne ich dich an meiner Seite hätte, aber ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde." Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter. Sie sah ihn lange an. "Du kannst mich nicht abschütteln, Boromir, wenn du gehst, dann geh ich auch. Wenn du mich nicht mitnimmst, dann reite ich dir  
eben auf einem klapprigen Maultier hinterher." "Ist das eine Drohung?" fragte Boromir schmunzelnd. "Das ist ein Versprechen!" entgegnete sie entschlossen.  
  
"Nun, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast könnte nicht einmal der dunkle Herrscher selbst dich davon abbringen" sagte Boromir und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht. "Oh wie konntest du nur deine Haare abschneiden?" fragte er und blickte sie an, als hätte sie sich selbst verstümmelt. "Du siehst überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie ein Mädchen!" "Das ist ja jetzt wohl auch besser, oder glaubst du die Orks hätten Angst vor einem Mädchen?"  
  
Lange noch war ihr Lachen über den Hügeln von Emyn Arnen zu hören, bis die rotglühende Sonne brennend hinter den Bergen des Schattengebirges unterging.  
  
"Es ist schwer für mich euch gehen zu lassen, doch die Zeit ist gekommen, dass ihr hinaus in die Welt geht und euer Abenteuer findet" sagte Eowyn wehmütig zu ihren Kindern. "Pass auf deine Schwester auf, Boromir!" sagte Faramir zu seinem Sohn, der hoch auf seinem Ross Feuermähne saß. "Das werde ich, Vater!" antwortete er. "Und du, das du mir meinen Sohn ja gesund nach hause bringst!" sagte Faramir nun an seine Tochter gewand. "Das werde ich schon, Vater!" sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann stieg sie auf ihr Pferd Graumantel und die Reise begann. Boromir führte die kleine Gruppe an. Er hatte sich ein paar kräftige Krieger mitgenommen, falls sie unterwegs auf Orks stoßen sollten. Den ganzen Tag gingen sie im gemütlichen Trab, lachten, sangen und waren vergnügt. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sie endlich eine Mittagsrast einlegten und Farawyn mit allen schäkerte, für was sie ein paar missbilligende Blicke von Boromir bekam. "Vergiss nicht wer du bist!"  
flüsterte er ihr zu als er ihr aufs Pferd half und sie ihre Reise fortsetzten. Am Abend kamen sie in Minas Tirith an. Die hellen Mauern und der weiße Turm wurden in ein orangenes , fast schon goldenes Licht getaucht und versetzte die Besucher in Erstaunen. Farawyn wurde es ganz anders, als sie die Straßen zum Königspalast empor stieg. Sie wünschte sich hier zu leben. Hier und nirgendwo anders.  
  
Der König empfing sie noch am selben Abend und wies den fürstlichen Geschwistern ein paar Zimmer mit Blick auf ihre Heimat zu. Ihre Ankunft wurde mit einem kleinen Festmahl gefeiert und Farawyn hatte die Ehre neben dem Thronfolger zu sitzen. Und ihr Herz tat einen Hüpfer als sie in seinen dunklen Augen sah, die ihr einen freundlichen Blick schenkten. Boromir jedoch war voll von Sorge. Es würde eine lange Reise bis nach Bruchtal werden, wo der letzte Ringträger auf ihre Hilfe wartete. Boromir bemerkte einen Elb, der neben dem König saß und sich angeregt mit diesem unterhielt. Es musste Legolas sein. Von ihm hatte Boromir gehört. Er unterrichtete des Königs Sohn in der Kunst des Bogenschießens und einigen anderen Dingen. Würde er sie vielleicht begleiten? Boromir würde sich sicherer fühlen, wenn er einen ehemaligen Gefährten aus der Ringgemeinschaft an seiner Seite gewusst hätte. Doch seine Sorgen verschwanden, als die Königin den Saal betrat. Es war Arwen, die Tochter  
Elronds, die ihre Unsterblichkeit für ein Leben mit dem König gegeben hatte. Sie war wunderschön und strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die Boromirs Herz erleichterte. Kein Wort sprach sie nur ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde eine kleine Versammlung in der Halle des Königs abgehalten. "Vor ein paar Tagen erreichte mich die Nachricht, das der Sohn des letzten Ringträger entführt und aus dem Auenland verschleppt wurde. Bilbo Beutlin, so der Name des Kindes ist in größter Gefahr und mit ihm auch wir, denn seine Entführer, so wird vermutet gehören dem Geheimbund an, der sich Híni Sauron nennt. Es muss etwas unternommen werden und Elrond bat mich um Hilfe. Ich werde meinen Sohn nach Bruchtal schicken bin, da ich nicht fähig bin mein Land zu verlassen. Mit ihm werden gehen Boromir von Ithilien und Legolas, der Elb." "Und ich!" warf Farawyn, die verärgert aufgesprungenwar, ein. Der König stutzte. "Du? Aber du bist..." "Ich weiß wer und was ich bin, König. Ich habe meinem Bruder versprochen ihm zu folgen, wohin er auch geht!" erklärte Farawyn entschlossen. Der König war sichtlich überrascht. Doch die Königin lächelte und gebat Farawyn sich zu setzten. "Nun, dein Herz ist mutig  
und du bist willensstark. Es wäre falsch dich zurückzuhalten. Ich bitte Liebster, lass sie mitgehen. Sie wird keine Last sein" sagte sie nun an ihren Gemahl gewand. "Nun" begann der König, nach einer kurzen Überlegung, "Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen. So wird auch Farawyn von Ithilien die Reise nach Bruchtal antreten. Nun ist es beschlossenen Sache. Ihr werdet morgen früh aufbrechen."  
  
Und so geschah es. Am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages machte sich die kleine Gesellschaft auf den langen Weg nach Bruchtal. Sie würden zur Pforte von Rohan reiten und dann westlich des Nebelgebirges nach Bruchtal gelangen, hoffentlich... 


	4. Kapitel 3: Eine unvorhersehbare Reise

Disclaimer: Ist immer noch der Selbe: alle Charaktere, Handlungsorte usw. die wir (meine Co-Autorin Kristina und ich) nicht selbst erfunden habe, gehören selbstverständlich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. den Verlagen bzw. den Leuten, denen sie eben gehören!   
  
Kapitel 3: Eine unvorhersehbare Reise  
  
Lächelnd stand Gandalf am Fenster seines Hauses auf den Turmbergen. Er blickte einem Reiter nach, der auf dem schnellsten aller Pferde, die Gandalf kannte, Schattenfell, davon ritt. Der Reiter hieß Eladar der Grüne und er war lange bei Gandalf gewesen, um von ihm zu lernen. Er war noch sehr jung und unerfahren, doch er war ein ausgebildeter Zauberer und Gandalf hatte viel vertrauen zu ihm. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Gandalf die Nachricht erreicht, des letzten Ringträgers Sohn wäre entführt worden und er schwebe in großer Gefahr und mit ihm auch Mittelerde. Denn seine Entführer hatten etwas schreckliches mit ihm vor. Sie wollten ihn Sauron opfern und somit den Dunklen Herrscher zurück ins Leben rufen. Gandalf wusste, dass ein Zauberer gebraucht wurde, wollte man die Verfolgung aufnehmen und den jungen Hobbit retten. Er selbst war zu alt, um noch einmal aufzubrechen. Sein Weg würde ihn bald übers Meer in den alten Westen führen und so wollte er seinen getreuen Lehrling schicken.  
Eladar hatte sich zunächst mit Händen und Füßen geweigert allein loszuziehen, denn er kannte Mittelerde nicht halb so gut, wie Gandalf, doch der ältere Zauberer hatte lange auf ihn eingeredet und schließlich hatte sich Eladar bereit erklärt nach Bruchtal zu reiten, von wo die Nachicht gekommen war. Langsam verschwand Eladar aus Gandalf Sicht. "Du bist mächtiger als u denkst, mein junger Freund. Du wirst deine Stärken finden..." murmelte Gandalf und strich sich über den weißen Bart. Als Eladar gänzlich verschwunden war trat er vom Fenster und überließ es dem Schicksal seinen Lehrling zu lenken.  
  
"Die Straße gleitet fort und ort,  
  
weg von der Tür, wo sie begann,  
  
weit überland, von Ort zu Ort,  
  
ich folge ihr so gut ich kann."  
  
Eine fröhliche Jungenstimme erfüllte die kleine Waldstraße, auf der in der Nachmittagssonne zwei Ponys ritten, die genau gleich aussahen.  
  
Eine zweite Stimme, die fast genauso klang wie die andere stimmte in das fröhliche Lied ein.  
  
Ihr lauf ich raschen Fußes nach  
  
Bis sie sich groß und breit verpflicht  
  
Mit Weg und Wagnis tausendfach.  
  
Und wohin dann? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Die Blätter der kleinen und großen Laubbäume warfen Schatten auf die freundlichen Gesichter, der zwei Hobbits, die sich bis aufs Haar glichen. Ihre Wangen waren rund und rot, ihre Augen hell und strahlend und ihr blondes Haar war wettergegerbt, so als hätten sie viele Stunden auf dem freien Feld verbracht. Und das hatten Billy und Filly aus dem schönen Wasserau auch. Sie waren Zwillinge, doch nicht irgendwelche Zwillinge, nein! Sie waren die ältesten Söhne von Sam Gamdschie und taten alles gemeinsam. Sie lebten erst seit kurzem zusammen in Wasserau und hatten ein kleines Maisfeld, dass sie gemeinsam bearbeitet. Doch am meisten bekannt waren sie in Hobbingen und Wasserau, ach im ganzen Westviertel für ihre Streiche. Ja sie waren schon fast berühmt-berüchtigt. Gerade hatten sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen gesucht, um ihr schon viel zu spätes Mittagessen einzunehmen, denn sie waren Hobbits und das Essen war ihnen heilig. Sie waren auf der Reise nach Bree, wo sie auf die  
Rückkehr ihres Vaters warten wollten. Er war vor einem guten Monat mit Herrn Frodo Beutlin nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen. Die Geschichte über die Entführung von Herrn Frodos Sohn war im ganzen Auenland bekannt und seit Wochen ein beliebtes, wenn auch ein wenig angsteinlösendes Gesprächsthema. Die Hobbits waren ein friedliches Volk und lebten nach einer ihnen streng vertrauten Ordnung und wenn jemand diese Ordnung durcheinander brachte, so war das höchst merkwürdig und erschreckend für die kleinen Leute. Billy hatte gerade seine Brote und den Leib Käse, den er mitgenommen hatte aus dem Rucksack geholt, als Hufschritte auf der Straße zu hören waren. "Wer mag das sein?" fragte Filly, "das klingt nicht nach einem Hobbitpony!" Da die zwei keine Angsthasen waren beschlossen sie auf den Reiter zu warten und schon erschien ein silbergraues Pferd auf der Straße. Sein Reiter war, soweit sie es erkennen konnten, ganz in ein dunkles Grün gekleidet. Als er die Hobbits sah, warf er die  
Kapuze zurück und Billy und Filly sahen sein kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar schimmern. "Wer reitet da auf der Oststraße?" riefen sie mutig und kamen sich sehr bedrohlich vor. Der Reiter hatte sie nun erreicht und sie sahen sein junges Gesicht, dass von dunkler Farbe war und seine leuchtend grünen Augen. "Mein Name ist Eladar der Grüne und ich bin auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, doch ich glaube ich habe mich verirrt. Könnt ihr mir helfen, kleinen Herren?" sagte er freundlich. Billy und Filly wurden ganz ehrfürchtig. "Seid...seid ihr ein Zauberer?" fragte Billy kleinlaut. "Ja das bin ich wohl" antwortete er und stieg vom Pferd. "Und ihr müsst Hobbits sein, Gandalf erzählte mir von euch. Wie sind eure Namen?" "Billy und Filly, stets zu Diensten!" antworteten die Zwillinge und verneigten sich. "Ihr könnt uns aber Bil und Fil nennen" setzen sie hinzu. "Gut, könnt ihr mir nun helfen nach Bruchtal zu kommen?" antwortete der Zauberer. "Ihr seid auf der richtigen Straße. Folgt ihr weiter,  
immer nach Osten und ihr werdet Euer Ziel schon erreichen, doch solltet ihr euch Zeit mitnehmen, denn bis Bruchtal ist es noch ein ganzes Stück Weg!" sagte Bil und betrachtete den Zauberer fragend. "Ich habe es befürchtet, nun gut, dann werde ich wohl weiter müssen" antwortete dieser mehr zu sich selbst. Doch als er gerade auf sein Pferd steigen wollte mischte sich Filly ein. "Wartet, unser Weg führt in die selbe Richtung, auch wenn er nicht so lang ist. Bis Bree können wir euch begleiten, dann müsst ihr nicht alleine reisen, denn die Straße ist einsam und ihr könntet euch verirren" sagte er, nicht ganz uneigennützig, denn einen Zauberer hat man nicht alle Tage an seiner Seite. "Gut, ich bin einverstanden. Doch beeilt euch. Mein Weg ist, wir ihr sagt, noch weit und die Zeit drängt" Etwas murrend, aber trotzdem flink hatten die Hobbits ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und ihre Ponys bestiegen. Die kleine Gesellschaft ritt fröhlich über die große Oststraße und bald schon hatten sie  
die Froschmoorstätten und Weißfurchen hinter sich gelassen und ritten nun im offenen Gelände auf die Brandyweinbrücke zu, die die Grenze des Auenlandes darstellte. Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung hatten sie sie erreicht und errichteten ihr Nachtlager in ihrer Nähe. Sie entfachten ein kleines Feuer und Billy brat ein paar Würstchen und kochte Kartoffeln in seinem geliebten Kochgeschirr, dass er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Eladar war glücklich über die Gesellschaft der Hobbits. Sicher wäre allein schneller unterwegs gewesen, aber die kleinen Leute waren sehr freundlich und wussten allerhand lustige Geschichten zu erzählen und Eladar bereute seinen Entschluss nicht nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen zu sein.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag des zweiten Reisetages trafen sie in Bree ein und stiegen, wie es in Bree üblich war im Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony ab. Der alte Wirt Butterblüm freute sich sehr über ihren Besuch, denn er mochte die Hobbits und obwohl er ein eher schlechtes Gedächtnis hatte, so konnte er sich doch an den Vater von Billy und Filly erinnern und sie mussten ihm alles berichten. Und das taten die Hobbits gerne. Auch für den Zauberer war es interessant, denn bisher kannte er die Geschichte von der Entführung nur von Gandalf und der hatte ihm auch nur das sagen können, was Elrond ihm geschrieben hatte. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile in der Gaststube und viele Einheimische gesellten sich zu ihnen, um die wundersame Geschichte zu hören, die sich im friedlichen Auenland hatte zugetragen. "Was führt Euch eigentlich nach Bruchtal?" fragte Filly den Zauberer, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten ins Bett zu gehen und schon auf der Treppe zu ihren Zimmern waren. "Gandalf erhielt Nachricht  
von dort. Eben von der Sache, die ihr vorhin so vortrefflich berichtet habt. Er hat mich nun auf den Weg dorthin geschickt, denn ein Rat soll stattfinden, um zu beschließen, was zu tun ist" antwortete Eladar müde. Sie sagten einander gute Nacht und verschwanden auf ihre Zimmer, doch Billy und Filly dachten nicht ans Schlafen. "Da berät man also im fernen Bruchtal darüber, was nun unternommen wird, um einen Hobbit aus unserem Land zu retten und kein einziger vernünftiger Hobbit ist dabei?" fragte Filly seinen Bruder. "Herr Frodo und Vater sind dort, sie werden sicher mitberaten, denn schließlich ist es Herrn Frodos Sohn" antwortete sein Bruder. "Schon, aber sie werden kaum mit auf die Reise gehen, sollte man einen Suchtrupp losschicken und das wird man sicher. Ich sage dir Bruder, wir können nicht einfach hier in Bree warten, bis unser Vater mit den Beschlüssen aus Bruchtal zurückkehrt. Wenn man einen Hobbit suchen will, so muss man auch einen Hobbit mitnehmen!" das waren  
Fillys letzte Worte, bevor er friedlich in seinem Bett einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen die beiden Hobbits sehr früh auf, was sie eigentlich nicht gemusst hätten, wären sie in Bree geblieben. Doch sie hatten einen Entschluss gefasst!  
  
"Guten Morgen" sagten sie fröhlich, als sie Eladar einem der Tische frühstücken sahen. "Oh, schön, dass ich euch noch einmal sehe, bevor ich aufbreche, dann kann ich euch noch Lebewohl sagen" antwortete der Zauberer, der die Hobbits inzwischen lieb gewonnen hatte. "Nun, ihr werdet uns kaum Lebewohl sagen, wenn wir euch begleiten!" antworte Billy vergnügt. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Eladar verdutzt. "Das heißt, dass wir mit nach Bruchtal kommen, ob es euch recht ist oder nicht!" antwortete Filly vergnügt. "Aber..." "Keine Widerrede" fiel Billy dem Zauberer ins Wort. "Es müssen schließlich auch vernünftige Leute an dieser Versammlung teilnehmen." Das war Bils letztes Wort und so kam es, dass man am Nachmittag zwei Hobbits und einen Zauberer aus Bree reiten sah. Die Oststraße würde sie direkt nach Bruchtal führen, doch bis dahin war es noch ein langes Stück Weg und die Gegend war öd und verlassen. Doch keiner musste allein reise, wie hieß es so schön im Auenland: Geteiltes  
Leid, ist halbes Leid... 


	5. Kapitel 4: Ein Retter in der Not

Disclaimer: Tja leider gehören mir immer noch NUR meine Charas und Handlungsorte...  
  
Kapitel 4: Ein Retter in der Not  
  
Lange waren Elena und ihre kleine Gruppe nun schon unterwegs. Sie waren nun schon sehr dicht am Nachtwaldgebirge und es war erst früh am morgen. Sie hatten gute Aussichten das Gebirge noch vor Einbruch der Nacht zu erreichen. Elena spürte, wie die Macht ihres Volkes immer schwächer wurde, je weiter sie in den südlichen Teil ritten. Turwen ritt dicht neben ihr, doch sprach kein Wort und überließ Elena ihren Gedanken. Wohin würde sie gehen, wenn sie in Lorién nicht das finden würde, wonach sie suchte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie gehört, dass die Elben dieses Landes anfingen nach Westen zu ziehen und irgendwie war das beunruhigend. War es richtig gewesen weg zu gehen? Und was wäre, wenn Legolas gar nicht vor hatte mit ihr zurück in den Düsterwald zu gehen? Was wäre, wenn er schon längst fort, im alten Westen, war? Den ganzen Tag grübelte Elena und ihr hübsches Elbengesicht, dass zum Lächeln geschaffen war, wurde immer finsterer. Jetzt waren sie am Fuße des Gebirges angekommen  
und schlugen ein kleines Nachtlager auf einer kleinen Lichtung auf. Nicht das die Elben Schlaf gebraucht hätten, aber ein Gebirge in der Nacht zu überqueren wäre selbst mit Elbenaugen unmöglich gewesen. Elena hatte sich etwas von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt und lauschte in die Nacht. Es war seltsam still und Elena spürte den Hauch einer Vorahnung. Sie lauschte angestrengter und ihr Stirn legte sich in Falten. Dann schrak sie auf und lief schnell zurück zu ihrer Gruppe. "Orks" rief sie und schon verfehlte ein Pfeil sie knapp. Als sie bei dem kleinen Lager war musste sie feststellen, dass zwei ihrer Begleiter von hinten erschossen worden waren. Die anderen waren verschwunden. "Turwen!" rief Elana, doch von ihrer Freundin war nichts zu sehen. Ein zweiter Pfeil schoss an Elenas Kopf vorbei. Schnell griff sie sich ihren Bogen, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und schoss in die Dunkelheit. Ein kleiner Schrei war zu hören und dann kam ein Dutzend schwarzer Pfeile aus dem Wald. Elena  
sprang auf ihr Pferd und ritt blindlings davon, dann und wann ein paar Pfeile in den Wald schießend. Doch die Orks folgten ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Sie trieb ihr Pferd an schneller zu reiten, doch in dem unwegsamen Gelände in dem sie sich jetzt befand war das kaum möglich. Plötzlich sah sie eine riesige Felswand vor sich. Die Bäume lichteten sich etwas und Elena konnte eine Gruppe Orks vor sich sehen, die am Fuße der Felswand auf sie warteten. Elena stoppte und blickte hinter sich. Eine weitere Gruppe der kleinen, trollähnlichen Geschöpfe kam kreischend und stinkend näher. Elena schoss ein paar Elebenpfeile ab und einige stürzten zu Boden. Doch ein gut platzierter Orkpfeil traf Elenas Pferd, das treue Tier bäumte sich auf, warf seine Reiterin ab und galoppierte davon. Die Orks kamen näher und lachten höhnisch, ihr widerlicher Geruch raubte Elena fast die Sinne. Sie sprang auf, zog ein langes, scharfes Messer und hieb einem, der ihr am nächsten stand den Kopf ab, doch das  
Messer war dazu nicht geeignet und brach ab. Umzingelt von Orks griff Elena nach ihrem Bogen, doch all ihre Pfeile waren verschossen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie stach noch einem Ork mit dem abgebrochenen Messer das Auge aus, doch nun war es vollkommen unbrauchbar. "Elbereth Githoniel" rief sie verzweifelt und die Orks wichen einen Schritt zurück. Doch als sie merkten, das der Ruf nichts bewirkte griffen sie wieder an. Plötzlich sprang ein dunkles Pferd aus den Bäumen und Elena wurde nach oben gehoben. Alles ging so schnell, dass sie zuerst nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Das Pferd war schnell und die Orks zu verwirrt und so war die Elbenprinzessin außer Gefahr. Aber war sie das wirklich?  
  
Der Reiter ließ das Pferd im Trab gehen und jetzt erkante Elena, das es weder Zaumzeug, noch Zügel hatte. Es war das Pferd eines ihrer Begleiter. Sie drehte sich um, doch was sie sah, war nicht das Gesicht eines Elben. "Ihr seid ein Mensch!" brach Elena die Stille und der Reiter blickte sie an, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan. "Ja, und ihr seid eine Elbe und das da hinten waren Orks!" antwortete er mit tiefer, warmer Stimme. "Wer seid ihr und wohin wollt ihr mit mir?" fragte die Elbin misstrauisch. "Mein Name ist Bered und ich bin auf dem Weg ein Held zu werden!" antwortete er und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Elena lachte und es klang wie das Läuten kleiner Glöckchen. "Was ist daran so komisch? Schließlich habe ich eine Elbenprinzessin gerettet." "Ihr wisst wer ich bin?" fragte Elena erstaunt. "Nein, aber eure Schönheit kann nur die einer Prinzessin sein!" antwortete der Reiter. "Ihr schmeichelt mir und ich will euch sagen wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Elena von  
den Sternen und ich bin Prinzessin der Waldelben Düsterwaldes. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld, Bered!"  
  
Lange war nur das rauschen der Bäume zu hören, dann ergriff Bered das Wort. "Was führt eine Elbenprinzessin in diese Gegend? Solltet ihr nicht in eurem Palast sein?" fragte er. "Was mich in diese Gegend führt soll euch egal sein! Ich bin euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet, doch frage ich mich woher ihr das Pferd meines Begleiters habt." Bered betrachtete das dunkelbraune Tier. "Das ist ein Elbenpferd? Nun ja, ich fand es herrenlos mitten im Wald, es schien sehr aufgeregt, ließ mich aber aufsitzen. Ich wollte eigentlich in eine andere Richtung, aber es führte mich direkt zu euch und den kleinen Stinkern." "Wohin wolltet ihr denn?" wollte Elena wissen "Ich bin, nein ich war, auf dem Weg in meine Heimat Seestadt, oder Esgaroth, wie ihr es nennt. Doch jetzt werd ich euch wahrscheinlich erst einmal begleiten müssen!" sagte Bered. "Ich glaube nicht!" antwortete Elena, als sie zurück zu der Lichtung kamen, wo die Elben ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. "Dort ist meine Pferd!" setzte  
Elena hinzu und Bered hielt sein Pferd an, um Elena absteigen zu lassen. Sie rannte freudig hinüber zu Morgenstern, doch auf halber Strecke wurde sie von einem unterdrückten Schrei Bereds aufgehalten. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn umzingelt von ihren Begleitern, die ihre Pfeile auf ihn richteten. Kurz lachte Elena auf, dann ging sie zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. "Lasst ihn in Ruhe, er ist kein Feind!" rief sie ihren Freunden zu. Turwen war die letzte, die den Bogen sinken ließ. "Wer ist das, Herrin?" fragte sie "und wieso reitet er auf einem unserer Pferde? Was ist geschehen, wir haben euch überall gesucht!" "Mein Name ist Bered und ich reite auf eurem Pferd, weil es sich von mir reiten lässt, verehrte Dame, doch dürfte ich erfahren, warum ihr mich erschießen wolltet?" antwortete der Mensch und blickte Turwen an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Turwen, er ist nicht böse und er rettete mir das Leben!" mischte sich nun Elena ein. Ihre Begleiter waren sichtlich überrascht. "Der Tag  
bricht an Prinzessin, wir sollten weiterreiten!" sagte einer von ihnen und zeigte in Richtung Osten, wo ein schmaler rosa Streifen zu erkennen war. "Du hast recht, Thindas!" antwortete Elena und wandte sich an Bered, der vom Pferd gestiegen war. "Ich danke euch für eure Taten. Sagt mir was ich zum Abschied für euch tun kann? Ich schenke euch Braunohr, das Pferd, das ihr fandet, wenn ihr es wünscht" "Nicht das Pferd wünsche ich" fiel er ihr ins Wort "doch ich werde es brauchen, wenn ihr mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt. Nehmt mich mit, wohin eure Fahrt euch auch führt. Mit gutem Gewissen könnte ich nicht nach hause reiten!" Elena war verblüfft und musste kurz überlegen, bevor sie eine Antwort gab. "Ich kann nicht von euch verlangen, mich auf eine Reise zu begleiten, deren Ziel ich nicht kenne" sagte sie schließlich. "Was ihr von mir verlangen könnt lasst mich entscheiden, doch bitte lasst mich nicht allein zurück. Ich werde keine Last sein!" Elena lächelte. "Wie könntet ihr eine  
Last sein? Ihr habt mich vor den Orks bewahrt und wenn es wirklich euer Wunsch ist mich zu begleiten, so will ich ihn euch erfüllen."  
  
So ritten sie, nachdem sie ihre erschlagenen Freunde begraben hatten, weiter in Richtung Süden, immer der Sonne entgegen, bis sie auf die Alte Waldstraße kamen, die im Gegensatz zum Wald richtig hell und freundlich war. Viele Meile lagen noch vor ihnen bis Lorién, doch ritten sie, und vor allem Elena, frohen Mutes, jetzt wo ein neuer Freund gefunden war. 


	6. Kapitel 5: Der Weg durch die Schlucht

Disclaimer: Siehe vorherige Kapitel!!!  
  
Kapitel 5: Der Weg durch die Schlucht  
  
Mühsam kamen Legolas, Aradil, Boromir und Farawyn voran. Der Wind hatte seine Richtung geändert und hier oben im Gebirge waren sie seinem Treiben fast schutzlos ausgesetzt. Er blies ihnen direkt ins Gesicht und brachte Regen mit sich, der ihre Mäntel langsam durchnässte. Die Vier hatten vor drei Tagen die Pforte von Rohan passiert und gingen nun gradewegs nach Norden, immer dem Nebelgebirge, das zu ihrer Rechten aufragte, folgend. Legolas ging voran, dicht hinter ihm kam Farawyn, Boromir und Aradil gingen gemeinsam über den felsigen Gebirgskamm. Es war fast Mittag und alle verspürten einen leichten Hunger, denn sie waren im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen und hatten nichts gefrühstückt. Als der Wind sich beruhigte und es aufgehört hatte zu regnen legten sie eine kurze Rast ein. "Dort müssen wir hinunter!" sagte legolas und deutete auf einen schmalen Weg, der steil in eine tiefe Schlucht hinunter führte. "Der Weg sieht nicht grade vertrauenserweckend aus, Legolas. Du bist ein Elb  
und findest stets sicheren Halt, aber mich beunruhigt der Gedanke diesem schmalen Pfad zu folgen" warf Aradil ein, der gerade seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte. "Fürwahr, die Füße der Elben sind leicht, aber die eines Mädchens auch!" entgegnete Farawyn und ihr Bruder schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Aradil. "Nun während ihr wackeren Männer durch die Gegend trampelt und nicht darauf achtet wohin ihr eure schweren Füße setzt, bekommen wir Mädchen beigebracht zu schreiten und auf unsere Füße zu achten. Ich habe keine Angst diesen Pfad zu gehen, er ist breit genug für mich und jeden, der weiß, wie man vorsichtig geht!" Damit beendete sie die Rast und schritt leichtfüßig voran. "Immer dem Pfad folgen, nicht wahr Legolas?!" rief sie und der Elb nickte lächelnd. Aradil machte ein ernstes Gesicht und blickte Farwyn, die wie ein Kind nach unten hüpfte, etwas beleidigt hinterher. Boromir achtete nicht darauf und folgte seiner Schwester. Legolas jedoch war  
Aradils Blick nicht entgangen. "Nun Aradil, hier habt ihr es mit jemandem zu tun, auf den ich euch nicht habe vorbereiten können. Nehmt es nicht so schwer!" Dann stieg er in seinem leichtfüßigen Elbengang den Pfad hinab. Aradil folgte widerwillig und vor sich hinmurmelnd. Schließlich, als es fast Abend war hatten sie die Schlucht erreicht und fanden sich nun umgeben von hohen Felswänden. Farawyn blickte sich misstrauisch um. "Ich weiß nicht, mir gefällt es hier nicht. Wie in einem Käfig komm ich mir vor, nirgends kann ich meinen Blick hinwenden, ohne das ich Felsen und Steinwände sehe. Nicht einmal einen Ausweg aus diesem Tal kann ich erkennen. Wer weiß, wer uns von dort oben beobachtet!" sagte sie und blickte, die Augen mit der Hand abschirmend nach oben. "Ach ihr habt also nicht nur so leichte Füße wie Elben, sondern auch so scharfe Augen und Ohren?" sagte Aradil etwas spöttisch. "Ich brauche keine scharfen Augen und Ohren um Gefahr zu erkennen, mein Gefühl reicht mir und  
es sagt mir, das wir diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen sollten!" antwortete Farawyn und blickte Legolas an. "Was meinst du?" fragte sie. "Ich bin schon viele Male durch diese Schlucht gegangen und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich je so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte wie jetzt. Wir werden noch ein Weilchen gehen, ich will euch zu einem etwas sichereren Nachtlager bringen." Der Elb ging los und führte sie gradewegs in die Schlucht hinein. Bald war die Sonne untergegangen und nur die Sterne und der Sichelmond spendeten noch ein wenig Licht. Boromir stolperte über einen im Weg liegenden Stein und Farawyn brach beim Anblick ihres Bruders, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden lag, in schallendes Gelächter aus "Ich hab's ja gesagt. Ihr trampelt durch die Gegend ohne darauf zu achten wohin ihr eure Füße setzt" sagte sie und zog ihren Bruder nach oben. "Wenn du nicht meine Schwester wärst..." setzte er an, lächelte dann aber, als er Farawyns Grinsen bemerkte. Aradil  
schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging gradewegs an ihnen und Legolas, der stehen geblieben war, vorbei. Boromir klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Mantel und ging weiter. Aradil war mittlerweile außer Sicht. "Wo ist denn unser Königssohn geblieben" fragte Farawyn, immer noch fröhlich, Legolas. "Er ist voraus..." doch bevor der Elb ausreden konnte war ein erstickter Schrei zu hören und die Drei setzten sich schleunigst in Bewegung. Sie fanden Aradil auf dem Boden kniend, mit einem schwarzen Pfeil in der linken Schulter. Legolas blickte sich um, legte blitzschnell einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens und schoss ihn nach oben, auf einen Felsvorsprung. Ein Quieken war zu hören und Orkschritte, die sich entfernten. "Es können nicht viele sein, wenn sie sich schon durch einen einzigen Elbenpfeil vertreiben lassen!" sagte Legolas und blickte nach oben zu dem Felsvorsprung. "Der Pfeil hat ihn nicht schwer verletzt. Die Wunde ist nicht tief!" sagte Farawyn, die neben Aradil kniete und  
den Pfeil mittlerweile vorsichtig herausgezogen hatte. "Heute Nacht können wir nicht mehr weiter gehen, aber ich werde sehen das ich ihn so gut wie möglich verarzten kann, damit wir morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen können", setze sie hinzu und sah ernst und streng aus. "Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr eine Heilerin seid" sagte Legolas und kniete sich neben sie. "Das bin ich auch nicht, aber Mutter hat mir einiges beigebracht." Sie zog ein kleines Messer heraus und zerschnitt damit den Stoff um die Wunde, damit sie diese besser säubern konnte. Boromir stand daneben und blickte sich um. "Ich glaube die Orks sind verschwunden!" sagte er schließlich!" "Hoffen wir's." antwortete Legolas. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Aradil mit schmerverzerrter Stimme. "Ihr wurdet von einem Orkpfeil verwundet!" antwortete Farawyn mit erstaunlich ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, während sie seine Wunde verband. "Bleibt ganz ruhig, ihr seid nicht schwer verletzt, aber ihr solltet eine Weile ruhen." Sie  
errichteten ein kleines Nachtlager. Vor Wind waren sie hier unten geschützt, aber kalt war es trotzdem und sie konnten kein Feuer machen, denn Brennholz gab es nicht. Legolas übernahm die Wache und die anderen legten sich schlafen. Doch Farawyn war unruhig und fand keinen Schlaf. Schließlich stand sie auf und löste Legolas ab. Die Nacht war still und lange blickte sie zu den Sternen hinauf, die so unendlich weit entfernt waren. Dann blickte sie zu den anderen. Aradil atmete unruhig, schien aber fest zu schlafen. Boromir schnarchte leise und Legolas lag mit offenen Augen, die in den Nachthimmel blickten, ganz ruhig da. Es war eine merkwürdige Art zu ruhen, fand Farawyn, doch auch eine sehr schöne und anmutige. Lange blickte sie den Elben an, wie gebannt starrte sie in sein so hübsches Elbengesicht. Wie alt er wohl war? Farawyn wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass Elben unsterblich waren. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie immer gerne den Geschichten ihres Vaters über die Elben  
gelauscht und dann war sie mit ihrem Bruder auf Bäume geklettert und hatte nach Elben ausschaugehalten und sich gewünscht eine zu sein. Und jetzt fühlte sie sich, als wären ihre Kinderträume war geworden. Sie wand den Blick ab und starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte in die Stille der Nacht. Dort drüben! Hatte sich da nicht eben etwas bewegt. Farawyn blieb ganz ruhig sitzen. Da war ein Schatten, schwärzer als die Nacht und fast nicht zu erkennen. Sie starrte auf den Fleck und für einen Augenblick war ihr so, als würde ein dunkles Augenpaar zurückstarren. Dann legte sich eine schwere Hand auf ihr Schulter und Farawyn blickte erschrocken nach oben. "Boromir" sagte sie leise, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. "Leg dich hin, ich wache für den Rest der Nacht!" sagte er und Farawyn willigte ein. Noch einmal blickte sie zu der Stelle hinüber, an der sie den Schatten gesehen hatte, doch er war verschwunden!  
  
Am morgen erzählte sie Legolas davon. Der Elb machte ein ernstes Gesicht und schaute sich die Stelle, an der Farawyn den Schatten gesehen hatte, genauer an. Keine Spuren waren dort. "Wir sollten uns beeilen aus der Schlucht zu kommen" sagte er schließlich und führte sie schnellen Schrittes weiter in Richtung Norden. Die Schlucht wurde immer abweisender und das Gelände immer unfreundlicher und unwegsamer. Doch das hinderte sie nicht daran schneller zu gehen, als am Vortag. Ab und zu hielten sie kurz an und Farawyn wechselte den Verband um Aradils Schulter. Am Abend traten sie endlich aus der Schlucht hinaus. Vor ihnen lag ein karges und ödes Land und doch waren sie froh nicht mehr auf die kalten Steinwände blicken zu müssen. "Das ist Dunland" erklärte Legolas. "Einen weiten Weg haben wir noch vor uns, aber seid beruhigt, dies war die erste und letzte Schlucht unserer Reise!" 


	7. Kapitel 6: Im Herzen des Alten Reiches

Disclaimer: Ist immer noch der Selbe: alle Charaktere, Handlungsorte usw. die wir (meine Co-Autorin Kristina und ich) nicht selbst erfunden habe, gehören selbstverständlich J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. den Verlagen bzw. den Leuten, denen sie eben gehören!  
  
Kapitel 6: Im Herzen des Alten Reiches  
  
Viele Tage waren vergangen seit Bered auf die kleine Elbengruppe und zu Elena gestoßen war. Sie hatten die Alte Furt überquert und ritten nun östlich des Nebelgebirges, dessen Pässe sich zu ihrer Rechten erhoben immer weiter nach Süden. Lórien war ihr Ziel und es war nur noch wenige Tagesmärsche entfernt. Elena wurde immer angespannter. Bered sah sie besorgt an, wagte es aber nicht zu fragen, was mit ihr los sei. So ritt die kleine Gesellschaft viele Stunden stumm und in Gedanken verloren, bis Bered es nicht mehr aushielt und sich an Turwen wand. "Sagt mir, wer sie ist, woher sie kommt und wohin sie geht!" bat er und deutete auf Elena, deren Blick in die Ferne schweifte. "Ihr seid sehr neugierig, aber ich bin froh, dass ihr überhaupt redet, mir ist diese Reise viel zu still, kein Lied haben wir gesungen, seid wir euch trafen", setzte Turwen an. "Aber um auf eure Fragen zu antworten, sie ist unsere Prinzessin, unsere letzte Hoffnung, doch sie hat ihr Volk verlassen. Sie sucht  
etwas, dass längst verloren ist." Bered betrachtete die Elbe fragend. "Wovon sprecht ihr?" wollte er wissen. "Sie sucht ihren Bruder, Legolas Grünblatt, den eigentlichen König von Düsterwald, doch er ist schon so lange bei den Sterblichen..." sie brach ab und verfiel nun in Schweigen. Bered schaute sie still an. Ihr dunkles Haar schimmerte und glänzte, ihre helle reine Haut verriet keinen Makel und ihre dunklen Augen, die nach vorne auf die Straße gerichtet waren blitzten unter langen Wimpern. Ein fröhliches Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, doch zugleich wirkte sie sehr ernst. Sein Blick wanderte zu Elena, die stolz und schön auf ihrem weißen Pferd saß. Ihr Haar war so hell, wie das Sternenlicht, ihr Gesicht alt und jung und ihre Augen, die Bered nicht aus dem Kopf gingen klar und tief, wie ein Gebirgssee. Vollkommenheit umgab sie, Stärke und doch auch Zerbrechlichkeit strahlte sie aus. Bereds Blick schweifte zu den anderen Elben. Sie alle wirkten irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn  
und er wünschte sich nie wieder andere Geschöpfe um sich zu haben. Und so verfiel auch er in tiefes Schweigen und nichts außer den leisen Hufschritten der Pferde war mehr zu hören, bis sie an den Rand eines großen Waldes kamen.  
  
"Lórien" sagte Elena und atmete erleichtert auf. Die letzten Tage waren sie zügig vorangekommen und Elena war guter Hoffnung gewesen bald in Lórien anzukommen und nun stand sie an den Grenzen des Alten Reiches und spürte etwas, das sie mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie führte ihr Begleiter in den Wald hinein und bald schon war Fröhlichkeit und Ausgelassenheit unter ihnen zu spüren. Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie auf eine große Lichtung und eine kleine Gruppe Elben kam auf sie zu. Einer von ihnen trat vor und begrüßte Elena freundlich. "Wir haben euch heute hier erwartet", sagte er "denn wir sahen Euch von Norden kommen, Elena von den Sternen, Herrin Düsterwalds!" Der Elb verbeugte sich und Elena nickte ihm zu. "Sagt mir, wer ihr seid!" bat sie. "Mein Name ist Narulhas und ich werde euch zur Herrin des Waldes bringen, doch sagt mir, wer ist der Sterbliche in eurer Mitte?" sagte der Elb höflich, wenn auch etwas besorgt. "Das ist Bered aus Esgaroth, ein Retter in der Not  
und ein Freund" antwortete Elena und der Elb gab sich zufrieden. "Heute Nacht sollt ihr hier am Cerin Amroth ruhen und euch von eurer langen Reise erholen und morgen reiten wir nach Caras Galadhon, in die Stadt der Galadhrim."  
  
Und so geschah es und sie ruhten im Schutz der goldenen Mallorenbäume und träumten ihre Elbenträume und nur Bered fand keine Ruhe. Er bewunderte die Schönheit dieses Landes und betrachtete die Sterne, die über den Baumwipfeln aufgingen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn, etwas wie Demut und Scham, so als wäre er nicht würdig in diesem Land zu sein, das unberührt und uralt schien. Er senkte den Blick, als würde er sich vor jemandem verneigen, als eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte. Er blickte auf und sah in das mondbeschienene Gesicht von Elena und nun wusste er warum sie Elena von den Sternen hieß. Denn das Leuchten der Sterne spiegelte sich in ihrem Haar wieder und ihre Augen leuchteten, wie eben diese und blickten in den weiten Nachthimmel. "Sagt mir Bered, was ist es, dass euch nicht schlafen lässt und was ist es, dass mich keine Ruhe finden lässt, selbst hier nicht, im Lande Lórien?" Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte unablässig in die Sterne, die so rein und  
hell waren, wie ihre Haut. "Was Euch bedrückt vermag ich nicht zu sagen, Prinzessin, doch was mich betrifft, so kann ich sagen, dass mich dieses Land erfreut und zugleich betrübt, denn ich bin seiner nicht Wert, selbst wenn ich ein zehnmal besserer Mensch wäre, als ich es bin" antwortete Bered und folgte ihrem Blick, der auf einen hellen Stern gerichtet war. "Das ist Earendils Stern, der Hellste und Schönste von allen" sagte Elena "Nichts gibt es auf der Welt, dass seine Schönheit und Reinheit übertrifft!" setzte sie hinzu. Bered machte den Mund auf, als wolle er wiedersprechen, doch besann er sich und schloss den Mund wieder. Und so saßen sie beide im dunklen Gras, zwischen den Blumen und blickten in die Sterne und sprachen kein Wort. Ihre Herzen glichen einander, denn sie waren glücklich hier zu sein und doch betrübt darüber. So schliefen sie ein und fanden Ruhe und wurde erst am morgen von Narulhas geweckt.  
  
Den ganzen Tag gingen sie durch den Wald, ihre Pferde hinter ihnen, denn reiten konnten und wollten sie hier nicht. Lóriens goldene Bäume blühten und unter ihren Füßen war sanfter, weicher Waldboden. Am Nachmittag hatten sie Caras Galadhon erreicht und schritten durch das große Stadttor in die Stadt der Bäume. Stimmen waren überall zu hören und leise Gesänge erfüllten die Luft. "So kommt Elena von den Sternen, Herrin Düsterwalds, Galadriel will Euch empfangen und Euch und Eure Begleiter Willkommen heißen" sagte Narulhas und führte sie zum mächtigsten aller Bäume hier. Eine lange weiße Leiter folgte seinem Stamm hinauf in die gewaltige Krone. Elena und die anderen Elben stiegen leichtfüßig hinauf, doch für Bered war es anstrengend ihnen zu folgen und bald war er zurückgefallen. Doch ließ er sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und schließlich hatte auch er die Baumkrone erreicht. Hier war ein großes Flett, eine Art Baumhaus, nur größer und schöner und Bered sah zwei in weiß  
gekleidete Gestalten die aus all den vielen Elben hier herausstachen. Das waren Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel, die über Lórien herrschten. Ihre Gesichter waren strahlend, alt waren sie, auch wenn man es ihnen nicht ansah, würdevoll, stolz und schön waren sie anzuschauen. "Nun hat es auch der Letzte von Euch geschafft hier herauf zu kommen und auch Dich begrüßen wir, Bered aus Esgaroth" sprach Celeborn und der Genannte verbeugte sich tief. "Lange ist es her, dass wir Besuch aus dem Norden hatten, Elena aus dem Düsterwald und bald wird die Zeit kommen, da ich Euch alle verlassen muss, denn Galadriels Licht ist erloschen und wird nicht wieder entzündet" sagte die hohe Frau traurig und doch lächelte sie. "Doch seid ihr heute meine Gäste und noch gibt es Lórien und Galadriel und so soll es ein Fest geben zu Ehren eures Besuches!" Sogleich begannen einige Elben auf ihren Harfen und Flöten zu spielen und andere begannen zu singen. Manch einer tanzte und war guter Dinge. Elena  
war eine von ihnen. Lange schon hatte sie nicht mehr zu den alten Liedern getanzt, doch jetzt schwebte dahin sie und ein Zauber umgab sie, der Galadriel wohlwissend lächeln ließ. Einst war sie wie Elena gewesen. Auch jetzt noch war sie schön und makellos mit ihrem goldenen Haar und ihren strahlenden Augen und ihrem königlichen Auftreten, dass man nicht erlernen konnte, doch war sie alt. Bered betrachtete alles genau und kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Die Musik war nicht laut und nicht leise und der Gesang war weder schrill noch brummend. Der Tanz der Elben war geschmeidig und anmutig, so wie alles an ihnen und der Mensch spürte, wie süßer Schlaf ihn einhüllte. Alles an diesen Geschöpfen war makellos und schön und nichts kam ihrer Anwesenheit gleich, außer ein wunderbarer Traum, aus dem man nicht erwachen wollte.  
  
Als Bered eingeschlafen war und auch viele andere Elben aufgehört hatten zu tanzen trat Galadriel zu Elena und blickte sie lange schweigend an. "Weswegen ihr kamt vermag ich euch nicht zu geben!" sagte sie schließlich. "Doch was ihr sucht mögt ihr vielleicht in Bruchtal finden, gebt nicht auf und lasst Euch das Herz nicht schwer machen, denn Euch ist kein schlimmes Ende bestimmt, Elena." Galadriel lächelte sanft und blickte Elena mit ihren scharfen Augen an. "Nichts ist verloren, was wiedergefunden werden kann!" sagte sie zum Schluß und ließ Elena allein...  
  
So gern ihre Begleiter auch in Lórien geblieben wären, sosehr drängte Elena auch auf ihre Abreise. "Meine Suche ist nicht beendet Freunde. Ich werde nach Bruchtal gehen und wer mich begleiten will, der muss sich nun von diesem goldenen Land verabschieden" sagte sie. Galadriel trat noch einmal zu ihr. "Möget ihr das goldene Land nicht vergessen und vielleicht noch einmal zurückkehren, doch nun ist es Zeit Lebewohl zu sagen. Eure Reise wird nicht erfolglos bleiben."  
  
Damit verabschiedeten sie sich von Celeborn und Galadriel und von den Elben Lóriens und ritten zurück Richtung Norden, nach Bruchtal... 


	8. Kapitel 7: Treffen in Bruchtal

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören mir wuuhhaaaa *irre grins* Tolkien hat alles geklaut *noch irrer grins*. So und wenn ihr das jetzt glaubt seit ihr selber Schuld!   
  
Anmerkung: Danke für die Reviews!!! Die Kapitel kommen immer erst, wenn sie durch die Beta durch sind *deutet auf Kristina*.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 7: Treffen in Bruchtal  
  
Die Reise von Billy, Filly und Eladar verlief äußerst ruhig. Sie hetzten nicht, kamen aber ohne Trödeln zugig voran. Nie war es still, denn Eladar war sehr neugierig so viel wie möglich über die Hobbits und das Auenland zu erfahren und die Zwillinge waren auch mehr als willig alles zu erzählen. Zwischendurch sangen sie ein paar Lieder, manche mehr, andere weniger sinnvoll. Gelacht wurde viel und so ging die Zeit dahin und die Meilen verloren sich und jeden Tag kamen sie ihrem Ziel ein weiteres Stück näher. An einem milden Nachmittag wurden sie plötzlich sehr still. Was sie dazu bewegte, vermochten sie nicht zu sagen, aber irgendwie war ihnen nicht nach reden, lachen und singen zumute. Nicht das sie ängstlich geworden wären, nein, es war eher eine Art Ehrfurcht, eine freudige Erwartung. "Horcht!" sagte Eladar plötzlich und die Hobbits spitzten die Ohren. Sie hörten das leise Rauschen von schnell dahin fließendem Wasser, vielleicht war es auch ein Wasserfall. Sie ritten  
schnell weiter, bis sie an einen steilen Abgrund kamen. Unter sich sahen sie den schnell fließenden Fluss, Wasserfälle und viele Häuser, die doch irgendwie ein Haus zu seien schienen. Weiße Brücken verbanden sie. Den Anblick von Bruchtal in der hellen Nachmittagssonne, die alles noch schöner und strahlender machte würden sie nie vergessen. Sie folgten einem schmalen Zick-Zack-Pfad und erreichten schließlich das Tal. Die Wachen, die am Tor waren begrüßten sie freundlich. "Willkommen in Elronds Haus. Sagt uns woher ihr kommt und was euch hertreibt!" sagten sie und blickten die drei Reisenden verwundert an. "Mein Name ist Eladar der Grüne und das sind Billy und Filly Gamdschie aus dem Auenland, die mich begleiten. Ich wurde von Gandalf dem Grauen geschickt, denn er erhielt Nachricht von eurem Herrn" antwortete der Zauberer ruhig. "So kommt und stellt euch dem Herrn von Bruchtal selbst vor, denn lange schon warten wir auf Antwort von Gandalf" entgegnete einer der Wachen und  
führte sie hinein. Staunend betrachteten Billy und Filly das schöne Anwesen. Ihre Ponys hatte man ihnen abgenommen, genau wie ihr Gepäck und nun folgten sie Eladar und dem Elben und fühlten sich ganz klein und unscheinbar in Anbetracht der vielen Pracht. Schließlich kamen sie auf eine große, runde Terrasse, von der aus man den sich durchs Tal schlängelnden Fluss sehen konnte. Hier saßen fünf Personen und schienen grade in ein wichtiges und interessantes Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Zwei von ihnen waren große stattliche Menschen, junge Krieger wie es schien. Der eine hatte dunkles Haar und ein stolzes Gesicht und wirkte, wie ein junger König. Der andere sah sehr ernst aus und sein wettergegerbtes dunkelblondes Haar viel ihm wirr knapp bis auf die Schultern. Bei ihm saß eine junge Frau in einem wunderschönen dunkelroten Gewand. Ihr hellblondes Haar war jedoch sehr kurz für das eines Mädchens. Ihr gegenüber saßen zwei Elben, wie es schien. Der eine noch recht junge Elb war ganz  
in grün und braun gekleidet und sein blondes Haar fiel ihm glatt und lang über die Schulter. Der andere, der sich beim Anblick des Zauberers und der Hobbits erhob hatte dunkles Haar, dass an den Seiten geflochten war. Ein strenges, aber gütiges Gesicht blickte sie an und an seiner hoheitlichen Kleidung und seinen tiefen, stolzen Augen erkannten sie, dass es sich bei ihm um Elrond den Herrn von Bruchtal handelte. "Verzeiht Herr, dass ich euch störe, doch diese drei Reisenden bringen Nachricht von Gandalf" sagte der Elb der sie geführt hatte und verneigte sich. "Ein merkwürdiger Tag ist heute" antwortete Elrond mit tiefer, sanfter Stimme. "so viele Gäste an einem Tag haben wir selten empfangen. Doch freut es mich, denn nun sind alle da auf die ich gewartet habe. Danke Ferulas!" sagte er nun an den Elben gewandt, der sich daraufhin entfernte. "So" begann Elrond. "Ihr bringt also Nachricht von Gandalf?" Eladar nickte. "Das ist gut" sagte der Elb und blickte in die Runde. Die  
junge Frau lächelte fröhlich, als sie die Hobbits erblickte. "Sagt mir Meister Elrond, was sind das für Geschöpfe? Ich habe solche noch nie gesehen, sind es etwas Hobbits?" fragte sie ganz aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind. "Ja Farawyn von Ithilien, ihr habt Hobbits vor euch und ihr werdet hier noch andere finden, wenn ihr die Augen offen haltet!" antwortete Elrond lächelnd. "Nun, ich weiß zwar was ihr seid, aber immer noch nicht wer ihr seid, wollt ihr euch mir nicht vorstellen?" sagte er schließlich. "Entschuldigt Herr Elrond, natürlich stellen wir uns vor. Mein Name ist Eladar der Grüne, Zauberer aus dem Westen und von Gandalf geschickt. Meine Begleiter sind Billy und Filly Gamdschie aus dem Auenland und sie begleiteten mich hierher" antwortete Eladar höflich. "So so, dann nehme ich an, dass ihr aus einem anderen Grund als der Zauberer hier seid?" wand sich Elrond nun an die Hobbits. "Wir sind aus gar keinem Grund hier, Herr Elrond, außer das wir unseren Freund  
begleiteten!" antwortete Billy und Elrond lächelte. "Nun, wenn ihr aus keinem Grund hier seid, dann bitte ich euch nun uns alleine zu lassen, denn gewiss kann Eladar allein sprechen und ihr könnt euch derweilen umsehen. Legolas, sei doch so gut und begleite sie ein wenig." Der blonde Elb trat hervor und lächelte die beiden fröhlich an. "Kommt" sagte er. "Ich führe euch zu jemandem, den ihr gewiss gerne seht!" Billy und Filly folgten Legolas stumm. War das etwa der Legolas, von dem ihr Vater immer so viel erzählte hatte? Der Legolas aus der Ringgemeinschaft? Er führte sie über eine große Brücke, die hoch über dem Fluss gebaut war zu einem kleinen Pavillon in dem zwei kleine Gestalten saßen. Als Billy und Filly sie erkannten war kein Halten mehr. "Vater!" riefen sie und eine der zwei Gestalten sprang erstaunt auf. Legolas grinste und freute sich und folgte den beiden Hobbits, die vor Freude losgestürmt waren, leichtfüßig in den Pavillion. Dort war ein herzliches Willkommen  
bereits in vollem Gange. Sam und seine Söhne umarmten sich und Legolas blickte lächelnd zu Frodo, der etwas abseits stand. "Schön das du dich doch noch zu uns gesellt hast Legolas, hat Meister Elrond dich also doch noch gehen lassen" sagte er. Jetzt wand sich auch Sam an den Elben. "Wie froh ich bin das ihr alle hier seid!" sagte er glücklich. "Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein und euch einmal wieder zu sehen, doch traurig ist der Anlass wie ich hörte!" antwortete Legolas und nun mussten ihm die Hobbits und vor allem Frodo alles erzählen. Am späten Abend gingen sie gemeinsam in eine große Halle, wo sie ein üppiges Abendessen hielten. Sogar den alten Bilbo Beutlin trafen sie, der friedlich in einer kleinen Ecke schlummerte und nur ab und zu aufwachte und zufrieden lächelte. Und dann gab es noch eine Überraschung, denn Gimli, Legolas ältester und bester Freund war auch angekommen und lange redeten sie über ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Farawyn und die anderen hatten sich unter die  
Elben gemischt und es wurde gelacht, gesungen und geredet. Als es für alle Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen (zumindest für die Sterblichen) erhob sich Elrond und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. "Für heute sollt ihr ruhen, doch morgen werden wir ein Fest feiern bevor wir uns den ernsten Angelegenheiten zuwenden, die der Grund für eure Anwesenheit sind" sagte er und dann wurden die Hobbits zu ihren Zimmern geleitet, in denen schon ihr Gepäck untergebracht war. Die Zwillinge waren so müde, dass sie die Pracht in der sie untergebracht waren gar nicht mehr wahrnahmen. Sie schliefen ein sobald sie von einer der schönen Elben zugedeckt wurden.  
  
Elena und ihre kleine Elbengruppe ritten unermüdlich. Sie hatten den Hohen Paß gegen Mittag überquert und trieben ihre Pferde nun die Berge hinunter. Es dunkelte bereits, doch dachte Elena nicht daran eine Rast einzulegen. Zu nah war nun das Ziel und ihre scharfen Elbenaugen glaubten schon die fernen Lichter Bruchtals zu erblicken. Und tatsächlich kam das rauschen der Wasserfälle näher im Dunkel der Nacht kamen sie in das Tal, in dem Bruchtal eingebettet lag. "Endlich" seufzte Elena und gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen. Die anderen folgten ihr bis sie zum Stehen kam. Zwei Wachen waren immer noch vor dem Tor postiert. Sie wunderten sich, als plötzlich elf Reiter vor ihnen standen. "Wer seid ihr und was führt euch zu so später Stunde nach Bruchtal?" fragten sie. Elena stieg vom Pferd und warf ihren Umhang zurück. "Mein Name ist Elena von den Sternen, Herrin Düsterwaldes und ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder Legolas Grünblatt" sagte sie schließlich. Auch die anderen stiegen  
von den Pferden. "Merkwürdige Zeiten sind das" murmelte eine der Wachen. "So tretet ein Herrin Düsterwaldes und seid willkommen in Bruchtal. Das Schicksal will es, dass eben dieser, den ihr sucht heute hier ankam!" Elenas Augen weiteten sich. "Er ist hier?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Ja Herrin und ich kann euch zu ihm führen, wenn es euch beliebt!" antwortete der Wache. Elena nickte stumm, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Turwen trat an ihre Seite. "So kommt, erst zu Elrond muss ich euch führen!" sagte der Elb und Elena folgte ihm in eine große Halle, in der nur noch wenige Elben waren, die sich still unterhielten. "Noch einen unerwarteten Gast bringe ich, Herr Elrond. Elena aus Düsterwald ist soeben eingetroffen." Elrond erhob sich und blickte Elena erstaunt an. "Das Schicksal geht merkwürdige Wege. Was, oh Sternenkind führt euch zu mir nach Bruchtal?" wollte Elrond wissen und betrachtete Elena genau, als wolle er sie abschätzen. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder,  
Legolas Grünblatt und man sagte mir, dass er hier wäre, ist das wahr, Meister Elrond?" antwortete Elena und blickte sich suchend nach ihrem Bruder um. "Ja ihr habt recht gehört und wenn es euer Wunsch ist, dann führe ich euch zu ihm." Elena lächelte und nickte. "Dann kommt, um nichts in der Welt will ich euch aufhalten." Elena ergriff Turwens Hand und folgte Elrond, der sie hinaus aus der Halle und in Richtung einer abgelegenen Terrasse führte.  
  
Gimli und Legolas saßen draußen und redeten über alles, was sie seit ihrem letzten Treffen getan hatten. "So bist du also Lehrer geworden!" sagte Gimli schließlich etwas spöttisch. "Ja, so könnte man es nennen, aber jetzt werde ich wohl nicht mehr gebraucht, denn ich habe Aradil alles beigebracht, was ich ihm beibringen konnte, für mich wird es Zeit zurück in den Düsterwald zu gehen, zu meinem Vater und meiner Familie" antwortete Legolas und drehte sich plötzlich um, denn er hatte Geräusche gehört. Gimli erschrak bei der plötzlichen Bewegung seines Freundes und drehte sich dann ebenfalls um. Dort stand Elrond und blickte sie lächelnd an. "Nun Legolas Grünblatt, hier ist jemand, der dich unbedingt zu sprechen verlangt!" sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Gimlis Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen, als er die Gestalt erblickte, die hinter Elrond zum Vorschein kam. Nie hatte er einen so schöne Elbe gesehen, außer Galadriel selber. Ihr langes helles Haar schimmerte im  
Mondlicht, dass die Terrasse erhellte und ihre Augen strahlten wie die Sterne. Ihr Gesicht war schön und stolz und doch schien sie traurig. Gimli wand seinen Blick Legolas zu, der wie festgefroren auf seinem Stuhl saß. "Elena" flüsterte er. Die Elbe lächelte nun endlich und Legolas sprang auf. Sie fielen sich um den Hals und die Anspannung, die in der Luft gelegen hatte verflog. Elrond lächelte und auch Gimli wurde es warm ums Herz. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen und lange blickten sich Elena und Legolas nur an. Endlich sprach Elena und in Gimlis Ohren klang ihre Stimme, wie das leise Dahinplätschern eines kleinen Gebirgsflusses. "Wie lange habe ich diesen Augenblick herbei gewünscht und jetzt endlich habe ich dich gefunden!" sagte sie und eine kleine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Legolas wischte sie weg. "Ich werde nicht wieder verloren gehen, Elena" versprach er. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er seine Schwester vermisst hatte. Sie war so schön geworden, seit er fortgegangen  
war. Wie lange war er nur fort gewesen?  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich Elrond geräuschvoll. "Ich denke es ist Zeit für mich euch gute Nacht zu wünschen, ich werde wohl nicht mehr gebraucht!" Damit verschwand er, bevor einer etwas dagegen sagen konnte.  
  
"Willst du mich denn nicht vorstellen?" fragte Elena und deutete auf Gimli. "Oh ja, natürlich!" sagte Legolas. "Gimli, dass ist meine Schwester, Elena. Elena das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn, mein bester Freund und treuster Gefährte." Elena betrachtete Gimli neugierig. "Soso" antwortete Elena, etwas verwundert darüber, dass ihr Bruder einen Zwerg als besten Freund hatte. Doch da erblickte Legolas Turwen. "Ist es möglich...?" fragte er. "Bist du es Turwen?" Gimli betrachtete die Elbe, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Sie hatte tiefschwarzes Haar, fröhliche Augen, die unter langen Wimpern hervorblitzten und rote Wangen. "Ja, Prinz Legolas, ich bin's tatsächlich" antwortete sie keck. "Meine Güte, wie lange war ich nicht im Düsterwald, dass ihr alle so groß und schön geworden seid" sagte Legolas und blickte von einer zu anderen. Elena lehnte sich an ihn. "Zu lange" sagte sie. "Zu lange!" 


	9. Kapitel 8: Herzen in Aufruhr

Disclaimer: Tja...ähem...*hat Text vergessen* Also, irgendwie war da was...*grübel*...   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 8: Herzen in Aufruhr  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne noch tief stand und das Tal, in dem Bruchtal lag, kaum erhellte, wurde die unglaubliche Stille, die bis jetzt alles eingehüllt hatte, von einem lauten, fröhlichen Lachen durchbrochen. Farawyn war schon auf den Beinen und hatte sich in der großen Halle, in der gestern schon das Abendessen gehalten worden war, mit den Hobbits zum Frühstück getroffen. Es war Zufall, aber nichts desto trotz freute sich Farawyn mehr über diese seltsamen Geschöpfe zu erfahren. Gerade hatten ihr die Zwillinge eines der Scherzlieder vorgesungen, die man im Auenland zu singen pflegte und sie hatte laut lachen müssen. Noch nie wurden die Bewohner und Gäste Bruchtals von so einem herzhaften Lachen geweckt, doch sie mussten zugeben, dass es eine sehr angenehme Art war den neuen Tag zu beginnen.  
  
"Dieses verdammte Weibsbild" fluchte Aradil, der dieses Lachen sofort erkannt hatte und nun etwas verstört in seinem Bett saß. Wenn er Farawyn zwischen die Finger kriegen würde, dann würde ihr ihr Lachen schon vergehen. Immer noch vor sich hin schimpfend zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg, um sie zu suchen.  
  
Auch Boromir war vom Lachen seiner Schwester, das in ganz Bruchtal wiedergehallte aufgewacht. Er aber musste lächeln und den Kopf schütteln, das war einfach so typisch für sie! Aber böse sein konnte man ihr nicht, fand Boromir und machte sich, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, auf den Weg zum Frühstück, um seiner Schwester zu dieser Meisterleistung zu gratulieren, denn er war fest davon überzeugt, das außer ihr es noch niemand geschafft hatte ganz Bruchtal auf einmal zu wecken.  
  
Auch Elena und Legolas, die schon lange wach waren hatten es gehört und darüber gelächelt, obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer hinter diesem kindlichen Lachen steckte. "Wie ausgelassen und unbekümmert die Menschen doch sein können" sagte Legolas lächelnd. "Ja, sie sind sehr sonderbar, manchmal, aber komm, ich will dir einen ganz besonderen vorstellen, der mich bis hierher begleitet hat" Damit nahm Elena Legolas Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, um ihm Bered vorzustellen.  
  
Aradil wanderte durch die vielen Hallen und Gänge von Bruchtal und hatte mittlerweile völlig die Orientierung verloren, doch da erblickte er ein bekanntes Gesicht. "Boromir!" rief er und beschleunigte seine Schritte. "Wo, zum Henker steckt deine Schwester?" fragte er etwas grimmig. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich suche sie selber schon den ganzen Morgen!" antwortete Boromir fröhlich. "Bei allen Elben Bruchtals, dieses Weib ist unmöglich!" fluchte Aradil. "Hey, vergiss nicht wer sie ist!" beschwerte sich Boromir, konnte Aradils Reaktion aber nachvollziehen und lächelte. "Nichts für ungut, Boromir!" entschuldigte dieser sich schnell. Plötzlich wurden sie gerufen und blickten sich um. Es war Legolas, der auf sie zukam und an seiner Seite war eine bildschöne Elbe, die sie bisher noch nicht in Bruchtal gesehen hatten. "Guten Morgen Legolas" rief Aradil und Boromir stimmte in den Gruß ein. "Guten Morgen, ihr beiden. Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen, von dem ich glaubte, dass ihr  
sie nie zu Gesicht bekämt. Dies ist Elena, meine Schwester" sagte Legolas und die Elbe an seinem Arm lächelte sie an und streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen. "Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!" sagte sie freundlich. "Uns freut es ebenfalls, hohe Dame. Mein Name ist Aradil, Aragorns Sohn, Erbe von Gondor. Euer Bruder hat mir vieles beigebracht, doch das es im Düsterwald solche prachtvollen Schätze gibt hat er mir verschwiegen!" Er verbeugte sich, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Boromir tat es ihm gleich und fand fast keine Worte. "Boromir von Ithilien ist mein Name. Viel Schönes kann man in meinem Land bewundern, doch nichts, was Euch gleich käme" sagte er schließlich. "Ich dank euch und fühle mich geehrt, doch nun entschuldigt uns, auch ich habe meinem Bruder noch jemandem vorzustellen" antwortete Elena aufrichtig lächelnd. Doch bevor sie und ihr Bruder verschwinden konnten, wurde Boromirs Aufmerksamkeit auf ein kleines Wäldchen am gegenüberliegenden Hang  
gezogen, dass man von ihrer Position aus gut beobachten konnte. "Seht!" sagte er und deutete auf einen hellen Fleck, der sich zwischen den Bäumen bewegte. "Was ist das, Legolas?" Der Elb schaute in die gezeigte Richtung und was er sah erstaunte ihn. Es war eine helle Gestalt, die dort zwischen den Bäumen umher lief. "Ist es eine Elbe?" fragte Aradil, der ebenfalls gute Augen hatte und den Fleck als Person erkannt hatte. "Nein!" antwortete Legolas verblüfft. "Keine Elbe hat so ein Gesicht und nie sah ich solche Augen bei einer Elbe. Älter als die Welt scheint dieses Geschöpf zu sein und doch tapst es durch die Gegend, wie ein kleines Kind." Die Gestalt ähnelte am meisten einer Frau, doch schien sie weder menschlich, noch elbisch, noch sonst einer Rasse angehörig, die man in Mittelerde finden konnte. "Alles an ihr strahlt, nur ihre Augen sind dunkler, als eine sternenlose Nacht und tiefer als das Meer." "Das ist Galwen Féa, der schöne Geist" mischte sich ein Elb ein, der ganz  
in der Nähe gestanden hatte und die Gestalt ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. "So nennen wir sie, denn nur Elrond weiß wer oder was sie ist und will es uns nicht sagen. Keiner von uns hat je mit ihr gesprochen und nur sehr selten können selbst wir sie so nah sehen" erklärte er. "Na da macht ihr wohl etwas falsch, denn mit mir hat sie gesprochen und mir gesagt, was sie ist!" Farawyn war unbemerkt hinzu gekommen. Ihre kurzen Haare waren nass und auch ihre Gewänder hingen ihr schlaff von den Schultern, als hätte sie sie nur schnell übergeworfen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hat man dich in den Fluss geworfen, weil du alle durch dein dämliches Gelache aufgeweckt hast?" fragte Aradil gereizt. "Nein, das hat man nicht, aber dich wird dieses Schicksal vielleicht ereilen, wenn du weiterhin so mit mir redest, wer glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" entgegnete Farawyn wütend. "Ihr wollt doch im Haus Elronds keinen Streit anfangen?" mischte sich der Elb ein. "Misch dich nicht ein!" fauchten  
ihn beide gleichzeitig an. "Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" sagte der Elb und beide verstummten. "Ihr sagtet ihr habt mit dem schönen Geist gesprochen, oh sagt, was hat sie euch erzählt?" wollte der Elb nun von Frawyn wissen. "Sie hat es mir erzählt, nicht Euch, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann und will es euch nicht sagen. Ihr habt doch ein unsterbliches Leben, findet es selbst heraus!" Farawyn wand sich von der Gruppe ab und schritt davon. "Wo willst du hin Schwester?" rief Boromir ihr nach. "Zu Leuten, die sich über meine Anwesenheit freuen" rief sie und hätte dabei fast einen jungen Mann umgerannt, der ihr gerade entgegen kam. "Bered!" rief Elena erfreut aus, als sie ihn erkannte. "Komm Legolas, du musst ihn kennen lernen!"  
  
Bered wich Farawyn schnell aus, die dann wie eine Furie an ihm vorbei stapfte. Und dann sah er sie, Elena! Sie wirkte so glücklich und zufrieden und sie lächelte ihn an. Bered kannte dieses Lächeln bis jetzt nicht von ihr, aber es machte ihn glücklich es zu sehen, denn endlich schien es, dass ein dunkler Schatten von ihr gefallen war und ihr Gesicht war noch schöner.  
  
Sie stellte ihm ihren Bruder vor. Ein hochgewachsener, blonder Elb, der in der Tat etwas Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hatte. Das ist also das Ende dieser Reise!' Geisterte es Bered im Kopf herum. Was würde nun geschehen? Elena würde zurück in den Düsterwald gehen, mit ihrem Bruder und dort würde sie glücklich leben, mit all ihren Elbenfreunden und Untertanen und ihn würde sie vergessen, denn niemals würde oder könnte sie die Gefühle teilen, die sie in ihm geweckt hatte...  
  
Musik und Gesang erfüllte die große Halle. Überall schwebten Elben, die ausgelassene Elbentänze tanzten. Farawyn war unter ihnen und stach irgendwie heraus. Sie wirkte nicht so zerbrechlich und strahlend wie die Elben, doch war sie ohne Zweifel schön. Ihr kurzes Haar hatte man mit Blumen und kleinen Perlen geschmückt und sie trug ein helles Elbengewand. Sie lachte und tanzte und schien fröhlich und ausgelassen. Doch eigentlich waren ihr die Elbentänze zu langsam und zu steif, aber noch traute sie sich nicht etwas dagegen zu sagen. Auch Elena tanzte und stach ebenfalls heraus, denn sie war die Schönste und Strahlendste, die Bruchtal seit Langem gesehen hatte, nachdem Arwen Abendstern diesen Ort verlassen hatte. Ihr Blick fiel zunächst auf Legolas, der mit Aradil, Boromir und dem Zauberer Eladar, den sie heute kennen gelernt hatte an einer Marmorsäule stand und sich angeregt unterhielt. Dann sah sie Bered, der finster in einer einsamen Ecke stand und tief in Gedanken zu seien  
schien. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber. "Wollt ihr nicht tanzen? Das ist ein Fest, kein Begräbnis, kommt!" Damit zog sie ihn mit sich. Gerade begann ein neues Lied und die Tanzfläche teilte sich. Auf der einen Seite standen die Frauen auf der anderen die Männer. Elena stand Bered gegenüber und als der Tanz begann und sich ihr Hände berührten und Elena in seine dunklen Augen blickte, da wich ihr fröhliches Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht und sie fühlte sich verwirrt. Der Tanz schien nie zu enden, oder wünschte sie sich das nur? Sie wand den Blick nicht von dem Menschen und ebenso blickte Bered sie unablässig an. Elena fühlte ein Kribbeln, als würden Ameisen über ihre Haut laufen. Etwas zog sie an Bered heran, das sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Es war merkwürdig und doch schön.  
  
Als der Tanz vorbei war und sie sich losließen, da war es, als würden sie mit aller Kraft in ein tiefes Loch gezogen. Unbeweglich standen sie sich gegenüber, bis Elena Berdes Hand griff und ihn mit sich nach draußen zog. Weg vom Fest und seinen Besuchern. Weg von den Elben und Menschen um sie herum. Sie wollte allein sein, mit ihm!  
  
Farawyn hatte genug von der Elbenmusik und sie ging zu Boromir und den anderen. Sie würdigte Aradil keines Blickes und er schien sie genauso zu ignorieren. "Komm mit Boromir!" sagte sie und zog ihren Bruder mit sich zu der kleinen Elbenkapelle, die ihren Harfen, Flöten und Geigen sanfte Töne entlockten. "Verzeiht, aber wir würden gerne ein Lied aus unserer Heimat hören!" bat Farawyn höflich. "Wir kennen keines aus eurer Heimat!" sagte ein junger Elb "doch wenn ihr uns eines zeigen wollt." Farawyn grinste und flüsterte dem Elben etwas ins Ohr. Dieser nickte begeistert (denn er war noch jung und es ebenfalls müde immer nur die alten Lieder zu spielen) und lief sofort los, um mit ein paar Instrumenten wiederzukommen, die man in Bruchtal für Gewöhnlich nicht benutzte. Es waren Trommel und Tamburin. Die Trommel bekam Boromir und das Tamburin Farawyn. Dann sagte er etwas zu den anderen Elben, dass sie nicht verstanden und der junge Elb begann auf seiner Geige zu spielen. Alle  
blickten auf, bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Takt. Farayn sprang mit dem Tamburin in der Hand auf die Tanzfläche. Sofort zog sie alle Blicke auf sich, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil. Billy und Filly, die Gefallen an dem Tanz gefunden hatten gesellten sich zu ihr. Schließlich drückte sie das Tamburin einem Elben in der Hand und begann zu tanzen, wie in Bruchtal noch keiner getanzt hatte. Als sie ihr Kleid ein wenig hob liefen die Elben, die sie bis jetzt nur angestarrt hatten rot an und wandten den Blick von ihr ab. Sie drehte sich im Takt der Musik, zog andere auf die Tanzfläche und lächelte ihr fröhlichstes Lächeln.  
  
"Sagt mir, wer ist diese lebhafte Schönheit und was haltet ihr von ihrem Tanz?" fragte Eladar, der vergnügt neben Legolas stand. "Das ist Farawyn von Ithilien und was ihr lebhaft nennt, nenne ich vorlaut und verzogen. Ein freches Kind ist sie in meinen Augen, keine Schönheit!" antwortete Aradil sichtlich erzürnt. "Rede nicht so von Frau Farawyn. Edel ist sie und mutig und vergiss nicht, dass sie es war, die deine Wunde versorgte und in der Nacht über dich wachte!" antwortete Legolas streng. "Sie scheint mir sehr eigenwillig zu sein!" sagte der Zauberer "sehr stolz und entschlossen! Etwas, dass man nicht oft bei einer Frau findet." Aradil sah den Zauberer verächtlich an. Farawyn edel, stolz und mutig? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein?! Aradil wandte sich beleidigt ab, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt wie ein vorlautes, verzogenes Kind.  
  
Draußen, auf einer kleinen Terrasse, nichts von den Vorgängen beim Tanz ahnend standen Elena und Bered und blickten einander an. Bered konnte ihren Blick kaum ertragen. Er hatte es nicht verdient, das sie sich mit ihm abgab, das sie auch nur das geringste Interesse an ihm hatte. Schließlich wand er den Blick ab. "Bered?" Ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Wange und Wäre durchfloss seinen Körper. "Was ist mit dir? Warum machst du so ein finsteres Gesicht? Hat dir der Tanz nicht gefallen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang dünn und unsicher. Er antwortete nicht, er konnte nicht antworten. Ob ihm der Tanz nicht gefallen hatte? Es war ein Traum gewesen. Für eine kurze Ewigkeit hatte es nur sie beide gegeben und alles was Bered bedrückt hatte schien hinfort. Doch nun? "Sieh mich an!" sagte sie leise, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen blickten ihn verwirrt an. "Es ist falsch!" sagte er heiser. "Was ist falsch, Bered? Das ich dich liebe und du  
mich liebst?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang nun weder dünn noch unsicher, sondern fest und entschlossen. "Wie kann etwas falsch sein, dass mein Herz so sehr erfreut?" "Du bist eine Elbe..." begann er. "Ja und du bist ein Mensch und die kleinen Stinker waren Orks" unterbrach ihn Elena und spielte auf ihre erste Begegnung an. Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen. Hatte sie recht? War es vielleicht doch richtig? Aber sie kannte ihn nicht, sie kannte seine Vergangenheit nicht. Sie würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen. "Ich liebe dich, Bered!" flüsterte sie und all seine Zweifel waren verschwunden, als er ihre zarten Lippen auf seinen spürte...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jaja, ich weiß, ziemlich schnulzig, aba hey gebt es zu: Das gefällt Euch doch *bedrohlichguck*.  
  
Falls euch noch ein besserer Name für das Kapitel einfällt, dann sagt es. Der hier klingt so nach "Dawson's Creek". Na ja egal, bitte bitte reviewt!!!  
  
*fällt auf Knie* 


	10. Kapitel 9: Diplomaten und Duelle

Kapitel 9: Diplomaten und Duelle 

Farawyns gute Laune vom Vortag, war verschwunden. Heute morgen hatte Elrond ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit ihr geführt. Höflich und diplomatisch, aber auch sehr unmissverständlich hatte er ihr klar gemacht, dass er ihr Verhalten von gestern Abend nicht billigte und hatte sie gebeten sich doch etwa mehr an die hiesige Tradition zu halten. Natürlich nur, wenn es ihr nicht zu viele Umstände machen würde. „Verklemmte Elben sind schlimmer als pubertierende Jungs!" grummelte sie und schlich auf der kleinen Terrasse hin und her, während sie eine Art Fladenbrot in sich hineinstopfte. Elena betrachtete sie. Die beiden hatten sich erst heute morgen richtig kennen gelernt. „Und jetzt lassen sie mich nicht auf diese Versammlung. ‚Es genügt, wenn euer Bruder teilnimmt, ihr würden euch sicher nur langweilen. Ihr seit doch ein so lebenslustiges Mädchen!' haben sie gesagt, aber sie wollen mich nur nicht dabei haben, weil ich ein Mädchen bin!" beschwerte sie sich. Elena lachte. „Reg dich nicht auf Farawyn, die Sitten von Bruchtal mögen dir verquer erscheinen, aber sei gewiss, dass man auch in deinem Sinne entscheiden wird!" sagte sie. Farawyn setzte sich neben sie. „Warum wolltest du eigentlich nicht teilnehmen?" fragte sie. „Weil mich die Angelegenheiten, die bei diesem Rat besprochen werden nicht interessieren! Ich werde mit Legolas zurück in den Düsterwald gehen!" antwortete sie, doch während sie sprach merkte sie, dass sie sich ihres Vorhabens nicht mehr so sicher war. „Mmh, du magst dich damit begnügen, aber ich bin nun mal eine vom Volk der Rohirrim  und ich lasse nicht gerne über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden!" Damit stand Farawyn auf um eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie doch noch etwas erfahren könnte. Billy und Filly würden ihr sicher behilflich sein können.

Elrond hatte alle Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt und ihnen dann den Grund gesagt, warum er sie hier hatte zusammengerufen. „Ich habe euch alle hier her gebeten, weil ich und Frodo Beutlin, der gleich noch sprechen wird, eure Hilfe benötigen..." hatte er gesagt und dann hatte Frodo seine Geschichte erzählt, die allen anderen mehr oder weniger bekannt war. Als er geendet hatte ergriff Elrond wieder das Wort. „Wir müssen annehmen, das eine Gruppe, namens Híni Sauron, hinter dieser Entführung steckt, denn nur sie können am Sohn des letzten Ringträgers interessiert sein. Sauron wurde vernichtet, doch soll es ein Ritual geben, dass ihn zurückholen kann. Doch brauchen sie etwas, dass ihrem Feind teurer ist als alle Macht des Einen Ringes. Frodo ist ihr direkter Feind, denn er ist der letzte Lebende, der den Ring trug und der Sauron vernichtete. Teurer als alle Macht des Einen Ringes ist ihm sein Sohn!" Er machte eine Pause und alle nickten verständlich. „Wir müssen Bilbo finden und zwar bevor die Sonne vom Schatten verdunkelt wird, denn dann wird das Ritual stattfinden!" „Aber das ist in weniger als drei Monaten und der Winter ist nah!" warf Aradil ein. „Ein Grund mehr die Suche nicht weiter zu verzögern!" entgegnete Elrond. „Aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wohin sie den Kleinen gebracht haben könnten" meinte Boromir und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „Wir vermuten, dass sie sich in den Trümmern des Dunklen Turms versteckt halten..." „Nein, nicht nur da!" mischte sich plötzlich Bered ein, den man ebenfalls zu dem Rat gebeten hatte. „Die Híni Sauron sind keine kleine Gruppe von Verrückten, sie haben ihre Verbündeten überall! Versteckte Stützpunkte besitzen sie, in Gegenden, die Euch harmlos und unscheinbar vorkommen. Von dort spinnen sie ihre Netze, machen sich Freunde, verderben alle, die zu schwach sind und sich blenden lassen. Sie sind besser organisiert, als ihr es euch in euren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen könnt. Sie geben sich nicht zu erkennen und verhalten sich, wie jeder andere auch und das mach sie so gefährlich. Wer einmal in ihrer Gewalt ist oder sich hat von ihnen einwickeln lassen, dem kann keiner mehr helfen!" In seinen Augen lag Furcht und Grauen, wie bei der Erinnerung an ein schreckliches Ereignis. „Woher wisst ihr so viel über sie?" fragte Elrond ruhig. Bered blickte ihn an, doch es schien, als würde er durch ihn hindurch schauen. „Ich war einer von ihnen!" sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme.

Getuschel hob an und verächtlicher Blicke waren auf Bered gerichtet. Legolas saß stumm auf seinen Platz. Zu tiefst erschrocken über das was er gehört hatte. „Elena" sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Ihm war nicht entgangen, welche Gefühle seine Schwester diesem Menschen gegenüber hegte. Wenn sie dass erfahren würde...Legolas durfte gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Er würde Bered schon von seiner Schwester fernzuhalten wissen...

Elronds Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Freunde" sagte er. „Wir wollen nicht voreilig handeln. Bereds Geständnis zeugt von großem Mut und bedenkt: Er hätte es doch nicht zugegeben, wenn er euch etwas Böses wollte!" Das grimmige Gemurmel verstummte. „Nun Bered!" wandte Elrond sich jetzt an den Menschen. „Wo meint ihr sollten wir unsere Suche beginnen?" fragte er. Bered schwieg einen Moment, als würde er sich vor der Antwort scheuen. „Im Norden, im alten Hexenreich von Angmar" sagte er schließlich und alle Anwesenden hielten gleichzeitig die Luft an. 

Farawyn hatte aufgegeben und sich zurück zu Elena begeben. Billy und Filly hatte sie nicht gefunden und ein gutes Versteck, von dem aus sie den Rat hätte verfolgen können war nicht zu finden. Elrond und seine Mannen ließen sich ziemlich viel Zeit und Farawyn wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, also löcherte sie Elena mit Fragen über den Düsterwald, welche die Elbe bereitwillig beantwortete. 

Endlich, am späten Nachmittag kehrten Boromir und die anderen zurück. „Sag Bruder, was wurde beschlossen?" fragte Farawyn neugierig. Sie sah, dass er und Aradil sehr blass waren, so als hätte man ihn ihr Todesurteil verkündet. „Ein Suchtrupp wird ausgeschickt, Fara!" sagte Boromir schließlich. „Wann brechen wir auf?" wollte sie wissen. 

„Glaubst du etwa, dass wir dich mitnehmen? Es wird schon so schwierig genug, da brauchen wir nicht noch eine weinende Göre, die davonläuft, sobald ihr ein Ork zu nahe kommt!" keifte Aradil. Farawyn bebte, sie war außer sich. „Dich habe ich nicht gefragt und wenn du glaubst, ich könne nicht auf mich aufpassen, dann will ich dich gerne eines Besseren belehren!" schrie sie fast. „Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" fragte Aradil spöttisch. „Wenn ihr es als eine seht!" antwortete sie keck. „Na schön, aber beschwert Euch hinterher nicht! Bei Sonnenuntergang sehen wir uns da unten auf der Wiese, bringt ein Schwert und einen Adjutanten mit!" befahl Aradil und schritt davon. „Der wird nicht nötig sein, aber wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, dann werdet ihr wohl einen brauchen!" rief ihm Farawyn hinterher und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Legolas war nicht mit den anderen zurückgegangen. Er hatte Bered um ein Gespräch gebeten. „Ich weiß was du mir sagen willst und keine Sorge, deiner Schwester wird nichts geschehen, ich werde verschwinden und nicht zurückkommen, wenn ihr es wünscht!" sagte Bered, bevor Legolas auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich sie liebe, Legolas. Deine Schwester ist mehr Wert als mein ganzes erbärmliches Leben!" „Damit hast du wohl Recht!" antwortete Legolas. „Aber ich werde dich nicht einfach gehen laseen, weder ich noch Gimli oder einer der anderen weiß, wo ihr eure Verstecke habt. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du wirst uns begleiten." Bered nickte. „Das ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen wagte. Und ich bin nicht mehr einer von ihnen. Ja ich war es noch, als ich auf Elena stieß, doch als ich sie sah, da wusste ich, das alles woran ich geglaubt habe falsch war. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt..." „Das mag sein" unterbrach ihn Legolas barsch. „Aber du wirst dich von ihr fernhalten. Sie wird mit mir kommen, wenn ich ihr sage, wie der Rat beschlossen hat und dann kannst du dich beweisen!" 

Unterdessen hatten sich Farawyn und Aradil auf der Wiese eingefunden. Die Sonne stand schon tief und tauchte alles in ein blutrotes Licht. „Das ist ja unsere Kleine!" spottete Aradil, als Farawyn mit Boromir auf ihn zuschritt. „Spar dir deine Reden!" sagte sie. Boromir gab ihr ohne ein Wort sein Schwert. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ja, sie hatte auch Unterricht im Schwertkampf bekommen, doch sie mochte diese Art zu kämpfen nicht. Sie konnte ihrem Gegner in 20 Meter Entfernung mit einem geschickten Messerwurf das Herz durchbohren, aber das hier war ihr zuwider. Aradil blickte sie höhnisch grinsend an. „Na, sind wir dann soweit?" fragte er und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. „Gut!" antwortete Farawyn und hob ihres. Sofort war das Geklirr von Metall auf Metall zu hören und das Rascheln des Grases unter ihren Füßen. Sie hetzten sich über die ganze Wiese, mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, je nachdem, wer gerade die Oberhand hatte. Aber meistens war es doch Aradil, der einfach mehr Kraft und Geschicklichkeit besaß. Doch Farawyn dachte nicht ans Aufgeben. Gerade wehrte sie einen Angriff von ihm ab. „So leicht kannst du mich nicht schlagen, ich bin kein dummer Ork" presste sie unter Anstrengung hervor. „Nein, du bist ein Mädchen!" Im nächsten Augenblick hörte man einen entsetzten Schrei und etwas schweres ins Gras fallen, es war Farawyns Schwert. Aradil hatte seines direkt auf ihre Brust gerichtet, die sich in Panik durch ihren schnellen Atem hob und senkte. Sie ging rückwärts, doch plötzlich merkte sie, dass es nicht mehr weiterging. Sie hatten den Rand eines kleinen Waldes erreicht und Farawyn wurde gegen einen Baum gepresst. Das Schwert kam bedrohlich nahe. Nur ein paar Zentimeter und Ihr Bruder wäre wieder Einzelkind gewesen. Aradils Gesicht kam näher an das ihre, wobei er sein Schwert immer noch auf ihre Brust richtete. „Na, was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte er schadenfroh. Farawyns Körper bebte vor Wut, aber sie wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. „Sieh es ein Mädchen! Wir könnten dich nicht mitnehmen, selbst wenn unser Weg nicht nach Angmar führen würde." Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Farawyn spürte, wie Wut in ihr Aufstieg. Sie blickte Aradil nach, wie er in der Dämmerung verschwand. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete tief durch und ließ sich den Baumstamm hinuntergleiten. Dort saß sie nun. Die Beine an die Brust gezogen, den Kopf auf den Knien und mit einem furchtbaren Kloß im Hals. Warum fühlte sie sich so mies? Sie war besiegt worden, von diesem Angeber, ja, aber das war es nicht was sie bedrückt. Vielmehr waren es seine Worte, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten. Hatte er Recht? War sie wirklich bloß ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, dass nichts als Ärger machte? Sie wischte die Träne, die sich ihren Weg gebahnt hatte, energisch weg und stand auf. Nein, sie würde sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben, sie würde es ihm Beweisen, sie würde nicht einfach zurückgelassen werden, wie ein lästiges Gepäckstück! „Angmar, pah, und wenn schon!" sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

Schmerz, dass war das Erste, was Bilbo spürte, als er erwachte. Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Alles an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er auf ein Pferd gehoben wurde, und auf eben solch einem schien er sich immer noch zu befinden. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, doch deutlich hörte er das Getrappel von schnellen Hufen. Er blickte auf und sah in zwei helle Augen, die in der Dunkelheit blitzten. Die Erinnerung kehrte langsam zurück. Dieser Mensch, der hatte seiner Mutter wehgetan. Wo war sie und wo war sein Vater? Bilbo fühlte sich ängstlich und begann leise zu wimmern. Er wollte nach hause! „Na, endlich aufgewacht?" fragte eine rohe Stimme. „Keine Sorge, wirst bald nen besseren Platz zum Schlafen haben!" Ein fieses Lachen hallte in der Stille der Nacht wieder. Bilbo schloss die Augen. Er war doch erst fünf Jahre, was wollte dieser böse Mann von ihm? 

Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sein Kopf glitt auf den Hals des Pferdes und bevor er bemerken konnte, dass er völlig durchgefroren war, schlief er vor Erschöpfung wieder ein.


	11. Kapitel 10: Neue Freunde, neue Wege

Disclaimer: ok ok. Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, außer das was mir und Tienchen gehört!!! Also: Bilbo jr., Lilly, Elena, Turwen, Bered, Farawyn, Boromir, Aradil, Eladar, Billy und Filly, diese merkwürdige Gestalt in Bruchtal und ein paar Elben. So nur damit das mal geklärt ist.  
  
Obwohl, ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass jemand da hier liest und denkt ich hab mir alles selber ausgedacht *ggg*.  
  
Na ja, dann mal los!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
1 Kapitel 10: Neue Freunde, neue Wege  
  
Eladar saß alleine in der Bibliothek von Bruchtal. Die Ruhe hier war unbeschreibbar. Dieser Ort war so unglaublich schön und die Geschöpfe die ihn bewohnten so unsagbar wundervoll. Doch er wusste, dass sein Weg ihn bald von hier fort treiben würde. Er war einer von denen, die mit dem Suchtrupp gingen. Er fühlte sich ziemlich allein, schließlich kannte er keinen, außer den Hobbits. Er hatte sich mit Legolas Grünblatt, Aradil von Gondor und Boromir von Ithlilien unterhalten. Sie würden ebenfalls nach Bilbo suchen. Ihr Weg würde zunächst nach Angmar führen. Eladar wusste vieles über die Geschichte dieses Landes, aber war noch nie dort gewesen. Leise Schritte ließen ihn von den Karten und Büchern, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen aufblicken. Eine in dunkelrot gekleidete Gestalt kam auf ihn zu. „Frau Farawyn" sagte er erschrocken, da er sie nicht hier erwartet hätte, wo draußen doch so schönes Wetter war.  
  
Farawyn, die ganz in Gedanken war, blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sie lächelte, doch in ihren Augen war eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie nicht verbergen konnte. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über Aradils Worte nachgedacht. „Guten Tag Eladar. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht!" sagte sie höflich, aber distanziert. „Nein, das tut ihr nicht. Aber sagt, was bedrückt euch?" Eladar kannte die junge Frau nicht gut, aber er spürte, dass etwas Schweres auf ihr lastete. „Ach, es ist nichts von Belang. Jedenfalls nicht für euch." Sie lächelte und schien langsam aus der Gedankenwelt zu kommen. „Sagt, was wisst ihr über Angmar?" fragte sie. „Nun, es ist ein übles Land, aber wieso interessiert das Euch? Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht etwa mit uns kommen?" er sagte es mit einer tiefen Besorgnis in der Stimme, nicht mit Spott, wie Aradil. „Oh doch, das habe ich vor, aber ich..." sie brach ab und setzte sich neben Eladar. „Erzählt mir von Angmar!" bat sie, ohne den Zauberer anzusehen. „Mhh, was kann ich Euch darüber erzählen? Vor langer Zeit, nachdem Sauron sich nach seiner Niederlage in Dol Guldur wieder erholte, da kam der Anführer der Nazgûl in den Norden. Er sammelte Orks und viele andere dunkle Kreaturen um sich und bei Carn Dûm erbaute er eine Festung. Das Land wurde nun Angmar, Eisenheim, genannt und er war der Hexenkönig von Angmar. Er zog in viele Schlachten gegen die Dúnedain, doch schließlich konnte er vertrieben werden. Das Land aber blieb dunkel und die Orks, Wölfe und Trolle blieben unter sich. Der Hexenkönig ging zurück nach Mordor und sammelte die anderen Nazgûl um sich. Er war der Schwarze Heermeister im Ringkrieg!" „Dem Mutter gegenübertrat?" warf Farawyn ein und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des Zauberers. „Ja" antworte dieser nur und eine beruhigende Stille trat ein.  
  
„Wovor habt ihr Angst?" fragte Eladar plötzlich und Farwyn blickte ihn verwirrt mit ihren großen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. Er lächelte und schließlich fand auch sie ihr Lächeln wieder und das Leuchten in ihren Augen war zurück. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Orks, Trollen oder Wölfen!" sagte sie fest. „Na dann seid ihr ja die perfekte Begleiterin für uns!" Sie richtete sich auf und blickte Eladar erfreut an. „Meint ihr wirklich?" Er lächelte und nickte. „Natürlich!" sagte er. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, küsste ihn auf die Wange und lief dann schnellen Schrittes aus der Bibliothek, einen verwirrten, aber lächelnden Eladar zurücklassend.  
  
„Wir wollen mit!" Elrond lachte herzlich, aber Billy und Filly blickten ihn trotzig an. „Ihr erinnert mich an zwei Hobbits, die vor einiger Zeit die selbe Bitte aussprachen. „Was ist daran so komisch?" wollte Billy wissen. „Nun, das ist eine gute Frage!" musste Elrond eingestehen. „Was ist los?" fragte Legolas vergnügt. „Nun, diese beiden Hobbits möchten euch auf der Suche nach Bilbo behilflich sein!" sagte Elrond und versuchte so ernst, wie möglich zu klingen. „Möchten? Wir verlangen mitzukommen!" sagte Filly und die beiden Elben mussten lachen. „Nun, ich sehe, dass wir es hier mit einer doppelten Portion Willensstärke zu tun haben!" sagte Elrond schließlich „Was meinst du, Legolas?" fragte er. Legolas überlegte einen Moment. „Wer von euch beiden ist eigentlich wer?" fragte er die Hobbits. „Tja, ich weiß nicht, bin ich Filly?" sagte einer der beiden. „Ich könnte aber auch Billy sein, weißt du es Bruder?" Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sag du es mir, Bruder!" Legolas lächelte. „Nun, wenn sie die Orks genauso verwirren können, wie mich, dann denke ich können wir sie mitnehmen!" sagte er. Die beiden lächelten über das ganze Gesicht. „Wirklich?" fragten sie. „Ja, ich habe gute Erfahrungen mit Hobbits gemacht!" antwortete Legolas. Die Zwillinge hüpften vor Freude auf und ab und liefen dann davon, um ihrem Vater davon zu erzählen.  
  
Elena war verwirrt. Was war mit Bered nur los? Seit dem Rat hatte er sie keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Er hatte sie ignoriert, einfach so. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg und sprach kein Wort mit ihr. Wieso? Elena verstand es nicht. Auch Legolas war so merkwürdig. Er warf Bered böse Blicke zu und sprach auf sie ein, sich doch von diesem Menschen fern zu halten. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie liebte Bered mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe. Sie wünschte sich seine Stimme zu hören, seine Lippen wieder auf ihren zu spüren. Traurig blickte sie in die Ferne, in Richtung Norden. Was sollte sie nur tun? Bered und Legolas würden fortreiten und nach diesem Hobbitkind suchen. Würde sie hier bleiben, oder zurück in den Düsterwald reiten, um wieder auf Legolas zu warten? Was hielt sie noch hier, was wollte sie im Düsterwald? Alles was ihr wichtig war würde bald wieder fort sein. Nein, sie würde nicht wieder warten. Sie würde nicht wieder zurückgelassen werden. Farawyn hatte recht! Wo war sie? Elena wollte mit ihr sprechen, vielleicht würde dieses Mädchen ihr helfen können?! Und wenn nicht, vielleicht würde wenigstens sie mit Elena reden!  
  
Bered war bekümmert. Er versuchte Elena aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, sie einfach zu verdrängen. Es funktionierte nicht. Sie war alles an was er denken konnte, alles was ihm etwas bedeutete. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, konnte nicht mit ihr reden. Er würde ihr aus dem Weg gehen, wenn es sein müsste bis ans Ende aller Tage. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Er würde sich nützlich machen. Würde Legolas und den anderen helfen, auch wenn es bedeutete in den sicheren Tod zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er ein wenig seiner Schuld gut machen.  
  
Elrond wollte sich grade zurückziehen, als er jemandem seinen Namen rufen hörte. „Farawyn!" sagte er überrascht, als er die Frau vor ihm erkannte. „Meister Elrond, entschuldigt!" sagte sie außer Atem. „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht viel von mir halten..." „Das ist nicht wahr" unterbrach er sie. „Schon gut, lasst mich ausreden. Ich habe mich in eurem Haus nicht so benommen, wie ich es hätte tun sollen. Trotzdem möchte ich euch um zwei Dinge bitten!" Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich möchte mit meinem Bruder und den anderen gehen und nach dem kleinen Bilbo suchen!" sagte sie. „Nun, dass ist eine Bitte, die ich wahrscheinlich nicht ausschlagen kann. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr mitreiten werdet. Doch sprecht, was ist eure zweite Bitte?" Farawyn lächelte und dann trug sie ihre zweite Bitte vor. Elrond stutze, dann seufzte er, doch als Farawyn ihn mit großen Hundeaugen ansah stimmte er zu. „Betrachtet es als ein Abschiedsgeschenk von mir!" sagte er und Farawyn dankte ihm tausendfach, bevor sie eilig davonlief. „Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich sehr sehr anstrengend!" sagte er zu sich selbst und zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück.  
  
Farawyn stand vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein" sprach sie und legte das Gewand, dass ihr eine der Elben grade gebracht hatte, weg. Elena trat in das Zimmer und blickte Farawyn mit großen dunkelblauen Augen an. Diese blickte die Elbe besorgt an, den etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Elena. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte Farawyn und ging auf Elena zu. Diese schien nun innerlich zusammen zu sacken und begann zu weinen. Farawyn nahm sie reflexartig in den Arm. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie Elena sanft und führte sie hinüber zum Bett, auf dem sich die Elbe nieder ließ. „Sag mir Farawyn, was habe ich falsch gemacht?" bracht sie unter Schluchzen heraus. „Wie meinst du das?" hakte Farawyn nach. „Er liebt mich nicht." Farawyn blickte Elena besorgt an. Sie wusste wer er war. „Natürlich tut er das!" wiedersprach sie. „Nein, er hat es mir gesagt." Elena lehnte sich an Farawyn und weinte leise. Auf dem Weg hierher war sie auf Bered gestoßen und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gab, das er sie nicht liebte. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal in die Augen gesehen. „Unsinn" sagte Farawyn. „Hast du nicht seinen Blick gesehen? Das ist der Blick mit dem Vater Mutter ansieht, oder Königin Arwen den König. So schaust du nur jemanden an, den du liebst!" Sie nahm Elena in den Arm. „Glaub mir, er liebt dich!" Farawyn wurde wütend. Wie konnte Bered das nur tun? Wie konnte er seine Liebe zu Elena verleugnen? Männer, die sollte einer verstehen. Was sollte sie nur mit Elena machen? „Elena?" sagte sie leise und die Elbe blickte zu ihr auf. „Wir lassen uns nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Du bist stark." Elena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht!" sagte sie. „Oh doch! Du und ich, wir werden diesen Männern schon zeigen, wo's lang geht!" Elena lächelte. „Du bist immer so fröhlich, so entschlossen, Farawyn!" sagte sie. „Ach was, gestern Abend ging es mir nicht besser als dir, aber nun komm. Heute Abend wollen wir noch einmal tanzen. Wenn Bered so dumm ist und dich zurückweist, dann ist er selber Schuld!" Farawyn zog Elena auf die Beine und sie schaffte es sogar ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken.  
  
Morgen würden sie aufbrechen. Morgen würde die schöne Zeit in Bruchtal vorüber sein, doch heute Nacht würden sie tanzen, singen und lachen. Das Festmahl war großartig gewesen und nun befanden sich alle in einer großen Halle, wo fröhliche Musik alle verzauberte. Farawyn musste schon mit jedem Elben hier getanzt haben, aber sie wurde nicht müde, im Gegenteil. Sie warf ab und zu einen Blick auf Aradil, der ebenfalls mit vielen schönen Elben tanzte. Doch irgendwie schien er dabei immer einen griesgrämiges Gesicht zu ziehen. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten warf Farawyn ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu und schmiegte sich etwas enger an den Elben, mit dem sie grade tanzte. Sie trug ein hochgeschlossenes dunkelrotes Gewand, dass nicht viel von ihrer Figur preis gab. Das war Absicht. Elena hielt sich etwas zurück, doch auch sie tanzte und lächelte von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn ihr Lächeln auch nie ihre Augen erreichten. Legolas betrachtete seine Schwester besorgt. Sie hatte geweint, dass konnte er sehen und spüren, sicher hatte es etwas mit diesem Bered zu tun.  
  
Es wurde später und viele verließen nach und nach die Halle, doch Farawyn war das ganz recht. Sie behielt Aradil im Auge und als sie den Zeitpunkt für günstig befand, warf sie Elrond einen Blick zu. Dieser verstand und gab der Kapelle ein Zeichen. Farawyn ging kurz aus der Halle um wenige Minuten später die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Das hochgeschlossene Gewand war einem schlichten roten Kleid gewichen, dass jedoch wesentlich tiefere Einblicke gewährte. Elrond lächelte ihr zu. Er hatte schlimmeres erwartet. Zielstrebig schritt Farawyn auf Aradil zu, dem das Ganze ziemlich merkwürdig vorkam. „Ich fordere eine Revanche" säuselte sie ihm zu. Boromir blickte seine Schwester wissend an. Ja, das war mal wieder typisch für sie. Doch ganz genau wusste er auch nicht, was sie vor hatte. Legolas lächelte. „Bevor ihr hier weiter peinlich rumsteht, solltet ihr der Dame lieber antworten" sagte er schmunzelnd zu Aradil, der Farawyn, die nun direkt vor ihm stand, mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Keine Angst, ich will nur mit Euch tanzen!" sagte sie sanft und nahm seine Hand. Er schüttelte sich kurz und hatte wieder sein spöttisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Er kannte diesen Tanz, er kannte ihn gut. Es glich mehr einem Kampf, als einem Tanz. Farawyn legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und er einem um ihre Hüfte. Dann begannen sie zu tanzen. Er zog sie an sich, stieß sie fort, drehte sie und zog sie wieder an sich, doch dann ergriff sie die Initiative und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie führte und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatte Feuer und sie beherrschte jeden Schritt. Sie zog ihn an sich heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und sie spürte, wie sehr ihn das verwirrte. Sie kitzelte ihn unter dem Kinn und drehte sich schnell im Takt. Er beherrschte diesen Tanz ebenfalls ausgezeichnet, doch Farawyn spürte, dass sie die Oberhand hatte und sie nutzte es aus. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Rücken und sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen, um sich mit Schwung wieder aufzurichten. Ihre Gesichter waren sich ganz nah, jeder konnte den schnellen Atem des anderen spüren. Eine unglaubliche Spannung lag in der Luft und Farawyn schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn. In seinen Augen konnte sie Begehren erkennen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, doch sie drehte schnelle den Kopf zur Seite, sodass seine Lippen ihren Hals berührten. Fast hätte sie die Kontrolle verloren, doch mit einer schnellen Drehung entfernte sie sich wieder von ihm. Völlig verwirrt hielt Aradil sie immer noch mit einer Hand fest. Die letzten Takte waren angebrochen. Noch einmal wirbelten sie über die Tanzfläche, um sich schließlich in ihrer Ausgangsposition wieder zu finden. Ihr Arm um seinen Hals und sein Arm um ihre Hüfte, doch enger aneinander. „Unterschätze niemals die Waffen einer Frau!" sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. Stolz schritt sie aus der Halle und Aradil konnte ihr nur nachblicken, so wie alle anderen in der Halle auch. Als sie allein auf einem der Fluren stand lehnte sie sich gegen die kühle Steinwand und atmete tief durch. Es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte das in seinen Augen gesehen, was sie wollte, doch irgendwie war sie enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Lippen nur ihren Hals geküsst hatten.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Uhhhh, was bahnt sich denn da an??? Das wollt ihr wissen, gell? Verrate ich aba nicht, wir woll'n es ja spannend lassen. In den nächsten Kapitel ist dann aber erst mal Schluss mit Lustig, da wird gekämpft *ggg*. Oder auch nicht, mal sehen. Mhh was wollt ich noch? Ach ja, ihr habt's sicher erraten, der Tanz ist so was, wie Tango. Na ja, hab einfach zu viel Debolah Morgan gehört. *singt: Oh come an dance with me my baby...* Ja ja, ich hör ja schon auf.  
  
Noch mal liebe Grüße an alle Reviewer und vor allem an Lessi !!! Du weißt warum, gell *ggg* 


	12. Kapitel 11: Unter Fremden

Disclaimer: Ach kommt, dass wollt ihr doch sowieso nicht lesen!  
  
Anmerkung: Also, das Kapitel ist irgendwie sehr sehr merkwürdig. Falls ihr das Album von P!NK zu hause habt (Missundaztood) dann hört das mal während des Lesens, ich hab's nämlich beim Schreiben gehört (vor allem „Just like a pill" und „Lonely Girl"). Vielleicht versteht man es dann besser. Wenn ihr das Album nicht habt, dann rennt in den nächsten Plattenladen und kauft es!!! So, wo war ich? Mhh, ach lest einfach!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
1 Kapitel 11: Unter Fremden  
  
Am nächsten Tag brach die neue Gemeinschaft auf. Sie wussten nicht, was auf sie zukam, sie kannten sich nicht und doch schien eines sie zu verbinden. Es war der Wille Bilbo zu finden, alles zu tun, um ihn und Mitterlerde zu retten. Gimli und Legolas gingen voraus, gefolgt von Bered, dann kamen Eladar und die Hobbits, ihnen folgten Farwyn und Elena und Boromir und Aradil kamen zuletzt. Sie alle waren in warme Mäntel gehüllt und hatten ihre Waffen griffbereit. Legolas hatte Pfeil und Bogen und zwei dünne Kurzschwerter. Gimli trug seine Axt, Eladar seinen Zauberstab und ein Schwert. Die Hobbits waren mit kleine Schwerter bestückt. Farawyn hatte ein leichtes Elbenschwert bekommen, dass sie allerdings nicht gedachte zu gebrauchen, sie war von Kopf bis Fuß mit kleinen, scharfen Messern ausgerüstet, die sie immer gut zu platzieren wusste. Elena hatte wie ihr Bruder Pfeil und bogen und hatte auch noch ein Kurzschwert. Aradil und Boromir hatten die Schwerter ihrer Väter. Es war ein ruhiger Marsch, keiner sprach ein Wort, außer Legolas und Gimli, die sich leise unterhielten. Elena schien in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit Turwen, dass sie gestern Abend noch geführt hatten. „Wenn ihr geht, dann komme ich mit!" hatte Turwen gesagt. Elena hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein Turwen, das ist mein Weg nicht deiner. Reite zurück in den Düsterwald und verkünde, dass ich den rechtmäßigen König gefunden habe und das wir bald zurückkehren." Turwen hatte nach langem Diskutieren zugestimmt, aber trotzdem hatte Elena sie nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen zurückgelassen. Und nicht ohne ein wenig Furcht. Sie war jetzt auf sich gestellt. Sie fühlte sich, wie unter Fremden. Bered war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel und Legolas war ihr fremd geworden, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht so lange getrennt gewesen waren. Er behandelte sie irgendwie immer noch, wie ein Kind, obwohl sie es doch schon lange nicht mehr war. Für ihn würde sie wohl immer die kleine Schwester bleiben, die er beschützen musste.  
  
Legolas hörte Gimli nur halbherzig zu. Er war unruhig. Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und der Wind zerrte an ihren Umhängen. Aber eigentlich machte sich Legolas viel mehr Sorgen um Elena. Er konnte den Blick, den sie Bered zuwarf nicht ertragen. Er war gefährlich und sie war doch seine heißgeliebte kleine Schwester. Er musste sie beschützen, sie würde in ihr Verderben renne, würde sie sich mit ihm einlassen. Legolas hatte ihr nichts über Bereds Vergangenheit gesagt, dass würde sie sicher nur aufregen. „Legolas Grünblatt, hört ihr mir eigentlich zu?" Gimlis Stimme war lauter geworden. „Oh" brachte Legolas nur heraus. Gimli warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!" die Stimme des Zwergen klang besorgt. „Du bist nicht für andere verantwortlich." Legolas seufzte. „Ach Gimli, ich habe doch nur Angst, dass sie verletz wird, sie ist doch meine Schwester!" Gimli lächelte wissend. „Sie ist 2000 Jahre alt, sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr, denk daran!" Legolas nickte. „Du hast ja recht, aber..." „Kein aber" unterbrach Gimli ihn. „Mach dir lieber Sorgen über unser Nachtlager, ein Sturm zieht auf und wir sollten die Nacht nicht im freien Gelände verbringen!" Damit war das Thema Elena abgeschlossen, zumindest vorläufig.  
  
Boromir grübelte schon seit Tagen. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren beobachtete er seine Schwester. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Farawyn. Sie war viel zu ruhig und ihre Augen schienen in weite Ferne zu blicken. Sie wirkte gehetzt und erschöpft. Selbst mit ihm sprach sie nicht. Ob es etwas mit Aradil zu tun hatte? Dieser verhielt sich nämlich ebenfalls sehr seltsam. Er guckte noch grimmiger als sonst, aber seine Augen blickten sich stets verwirrt um. Es war als wolle er etwas verstecken. Geschickt vermied er es, dass man ihn direkt ansehen konnte und der Versuch mit ihm zu reden endete meistens in einem Monolog. Da Boromir aber von Natur aus kein großer Redner war störte es ihn nicht weiter und er ließ Aradil weitestgehend in Ruhe.  
  
Nur die Hobbits schienen ihre gute Laune nicht verloren zu haben, wenn sie auch murrte, dass es viel zu wenig Mahlzeiten gab. Sie beklagten sich aber sonst nicht und hielten auch mit den anderen Schritt. Doch auch sie merkten, dass unter den Gefährten eine unterkühlte Stimmung herrschte und redeten meistens nur mit Eladar, der als einziger nicht seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien. „Was ist bloß los mit den anderen, haben wir was verpasst?" fragte Bil den Zauberer, als sie ihr Nachtlager unter einer kleinen Gruppe großer Bäume aufschlugen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint, dass jeder einen innerlichen Kampf durchmacht!" antwortete Eladar. „Gut beobachtet, Herr Zauberer!" mischte sich Gimli ein, dem das ewige Geschweige ebenfalls auf die Nerven ging. „Menschen und Elben, statt miteinander zu reden schweigen sie sich tot."  
  
Elena war Bered gefolgt, der sich ein wenig von der Gruppe entfernt hatte, um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Als er bemerkte, dass ihm jemand folgte zog er schnell sein Schwert und drehte sich ruckartig um. Elena erschrak und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er ließ sein Schwert sinken und drehte sich um. „Was willst du?" fragte er hart, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. „Ich...ich..." Elena brachte kein vernünftiges Wort heraus. „Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Es gibt keine Zukunft für uns, ich liebe dich nicht!" Es brach ihm das Herz diese Worte aussprechen zu müssen. Elena atmete tief durch und ging dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch er hatte ihr immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. „Sieh mich an!" befahl sie und versuchte so streng wie möglich zu klingen. Er bewegte sich nicht. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um, doch er blickte zu Boden. „Sieh mich an!" sagte sei noch einmal, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Sag es mir ins Gesicht, Bered und ich werde gehen!" ihre Stimme klang heiser. Er blieb stumm. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen blicken, sie waren so voller Schmerz, so voller Fragen. Er brachte es nicht fertig ihr ins Gesicht zu lügen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. „Warum?" fragte sie. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" fragte sie fast flüsternd. „Sag es mir, sei ehrlich!" Bered schwieg immer noch. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Das er ihr Feind war? Das konnte er nicht! Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt, als er bei Elronds Rat gesprochen hatte. Sein Schweigen schien sie wütend zu machen. „Du willst es mir nicht sagen?" begann sie und ihre Stimme wurde wieder fester und kühler. „Du kannst es nicht sagen, weil es keinen Grund gibt!" sie entfernte sich einen Schritt. Er sah auf, der Klang ihrer Stimme machte ihm Angst. „Elena, ich..." Er trat auf sie zu und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schlug sie weg. „Nein, fass mich nicht an!" Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen. „Bitte Elena, lass mich erklären..." er wurde unterbrochen, als eine laute Stimme die Stille der Umgebung durchbrach. „ORKS" rief Boromir. Elena und Bered sahen sich an. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie ihm nie verzeihen würde, was er ihr angetan hatte und er senkte den Blick, dann liefen sie zurück zu den anderen und zogen ihre Waffen.  
  
Farawyn war aus ihrem Tagtraum aufgewacht und hatte sofort eines ihrer Messer gezogen. Aradil und Boromir hieben mit ihren Schwertern auf die kleine Gruppe Orks ein, die sie überfallen wollten. Eladar tat es ihnen gleich. Auch die Hobbits hatten ihre kleinen Schwerter gezogen und kümmerten sich um die kleineren Orks. Farawyn blinzelte. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Schon seit Tagen nicht. Seit sie aus Bruchtal aufgebrochen waren wurden ihre Glieder von Tag zu Tag schwerer und sie wurde müder. Es kostete sie alle Kraft sich zusammenzureißen und ihre kleinen scharfen Messer genau in der Kehle der Orks zu platzieren. Doch es gelang ihr und sie raffte sich auf und zog ihr Schwert um einem der ekligen Biester den Kopf abzuhauen. Inzwischen waren Bered und Elena wieder aufgetaucht und die Orks begannen zu flüchten. Gimli machte noch einen mit seiner Axt fertig und dann löste sich der Tumult auf. Farawyn begann ihre Messer einzusammeln und sie spürte, wie ihr langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte Eladar und hielt sie fest. „Ich...bin etwas müde, danke!" antwortete sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich habe eine Idee. Du solltest deine Messer nicht immer einsammeln müssen!" Er nahm ihr die Messer ab und legte sie auf den Boden, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Die Messer leuchteten kurz auf und dann gab der Zauberer sie Farawyn wieder. „Sie kommen zurück, wenn du sie rufst!" sagte er. „Danke" brachte Farawyn erstaunt heraus. „Du siehst krank aus!" sagte der Zauberer besorgt, als er in ihr bleiches Gesicht sah. „Ich bin müde, das ist alles!" Damit ging Farawyn zurück zu den anderen. Sie kuschelte sich in ihren Mantel und eine Decke und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Legolas und Aradil übernahmen die erste Wache. „Farawyn sieht krank aus!" stellte Legolas fest. „Verträgt wohl das Essen nicht, ich hab ja gewusste, dass sie Ärger machen wird." Aradil vermied es Legolas anzusehen. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie Ärger machen wird, aber wenn sie krank ist, dann wäre das schon ziemlich hinderlich." Legolas blickte sich besorgt um. Die Orks waren verschunden. „Ist das nicht das selbe? Diese Person ist zu nichts nutze!" Aradil versuchte sehr ernst zu klingen. „Nana, sie hat einige von den Orks erledigt, ich verstehe gar nicht, was du gegen sie hast. Was hat sie dir denn getan?" fragte Legolas, der es leid war sich Aradils klagen über Farawyn anzuhören. Dieser jedoch schwieg. Legolas dachte an den letzten Abend in Bruchtal und plötzlich umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen. „Ahh, jetzt geht mir ein Licht auf." Aradil blickte ihn erzürnt an. „Wie meinst du das?" wollte er wissen. „Sie hat dich verwirrt, nicht? Sie ist der erste Mensch, den du getroffen hast, der dich wirklich aus dem Konzept gebrach hat!" Legolas Grinsen wurde breiter. Aradil blickte ihn fast wütend an. „Unsinn" blaffte er, doch Legolas hörte nicht auf zu grinsen. „Tja Aradil, darauf konnte ich dich nicht vorbereiten und dagegen wirst du mit Waffen auch nichts ausrichten können!" sagte Legolas geheimnisvoll. „Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Aradil. „Ach komm, du weißt genau was ich meine!" antwortete Legolas und beendete das Gespräch und Aradil musste ihm innerlich recht geben.  
  
  
  
Als Bilbo wieder aufwachte befand er sich nicht mehr auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes, sonder...in einem Bett? Er blinzelte. Er befand sich in einem hellen Zimmer und war in weiche Kissen und Decken gehüllt. Draußen war Vogelgezwitscher zu hören. Er setzte sich im Bett auf. Alles tat ihm weh. Wie lange war er schon hier? Wo war er hier? „Ah, du bist endlich wach, wie schön. Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Haus, Bilbo Beutlin!" Bilbo sah einen großen Mann in der Tür stehen, der ihn kalt anlächelte. „Wer...wer sind sie?" fragte Bilbo verängstigt. „Oh, es spielt keine Rolle, wer ich bin. Du bist wichtig, Bilbo!" Der Mann kam auf das Bett des kleinen Hobbits zu. „Du bist eine sehr wichtige Person, Bilbo!" sagte er. „Wo bin ich, was wollen sie?" Bilbo versuchte so mutig, wie möglich zu klingen. „Du bist an einem sicheren Ort." Der Mann lächelte wieder eiskalt. „Du wirst eine Weile hier bleiben." Bilbo zitterte vor Angst. „Du solltest etwas essen!" der Mann drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür. „Mann wird dich in ankleiden und zum Frühstück führen!" Damit war er verschwunden. Bilbo zog die Beine an die Brust und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Er wollte nicht weinen, er wollte ein großer Junge sein, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nach einer Weile kam eine Frau in den Raum. Sie war sehr schön, aber sie sprach kein Wort. Sie half Bilbo sich anzuziehen und führte ihn dann in eine große Halle, wo viele lange Tische waren. An einen setzte sich Bilbo und die Frau brachte ihm alles, was er wollte. „Wie heißt du?" wollte dieser wissen. Sie lächelte nur. „Sie redet nicht viel!" Bilbo drehte sich um und blickte wieder in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn anlächelte. „Ihr Name ist Leijana und sie ist stumm!" Das erklärte einiges. „Ich hoffe das Frühstück hat dir geschmeckt?" fragte der Mann nun und Bilbo nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Nun Bilbo, du darfst überall hin, doch versuche nicht einen Weg aus dem Wald zu finden!" Der Mann sah ihn streng an und wieder nickte Bilbo. „Gut, dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Tag!" sagte der Mann und ließ Bilbo mit tausend Fragen und einer stummen Dienerin zurück.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sooo, ich hoffe es war nicht zu verwirrend. Hat irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt *wunder*. Na ja, kommen wir zum wichtigen Teil: Wo ist Bilbo gelandet? Was ist mit Farawyn los und was meint Legolas? Das alles erfahren sie, wenn sie weiterlesen *ggg*  
  
Mal Grüße an alle Nikola  
  
Ach ja, falls ihr den Film noch net gesehen habt, dann rennt mal schnell ins Kino und guckt: „A Beautyful Mind – Genie und Wahnsinn"!!! Der Film ist soooo genial. Gut, die meisten männlichen Wesen werden wahrscheinlich Zustände kriegen, aber hey...es kommt auch eine Schießerei, Blut und eine Blondine vor ;-) 


	13. Kapitel 12: Die Herrin des vergessenen W...

Disclaimer: Jo, Tolkien gehört alles, was mit Herr der Ringe zu tun hat. Ich bin leider arm und kann nur klauen. Aber das kennt ihr ja schon also lasst uns anfangen...  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
1 Kapitel 12: Die Herrin des vergessenen Waldes  
  
Der nächste Tag war für Farawyn eine Qual. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie war nicht wirklich körperlich krank, vielmehr kam es ihr vor, als würde etwas ihren Geist vernebeln und ihre Kräfte rauben. Doch sie kämpfte, sie wollte nicht zurückfallen, sie wollte keine Last werden, diese Genugtuung würde sie Aradil nicht gönnen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Für eine Zeit ging es gut, doch je älter der Tag wurde, desto schwächer und müder wurde sie. Es war, als hätte sie Fieber, aber ihre Stirn war kühl. Bald bildete sie doch das Ende der Gruppe und hatte sogar Probleme mit den Hobbits Schritt zu halten. Doch die anderen schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Farawyn beklagte sich ja auch nicht. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, wenn dich Mutter sehen könnte' dachte sie sich und schleppte sich weiter.  
  
Der Abend brach langsam herein und Legolas beschloss ein Nachtlager zu suchen. Sie waren in einer hügeligen Gegend und schließlich fanden sie eine kleine, von Bäumen umstandene Mulde. Die Sonne ging gerade hinter einer kleinen Gruppe Birken unter, als sie dort ihre Sachen ablegten. Legolas schaute sich um. Die Hobbits waren bereits dabei ein Feuer zu machen, Eladar sah ihnen belustigt dabei zu. Boromir, Bered und Aradil legten gerade ihre Rucksäcke ab und Gimli streckte sich ausgiebig. Wo waren Elena und Farawyn? In diesem Moment kamen sie schon über den Rand der Mulde. Farawyn ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden sinken. Erst fiel Legolas nichts auf, doch dann sah ihr ihren starren Blick und ihre steife Haltung. „Farawyn, geht es dir gut?" fragte er und ging auf sie zu, auch die anderen blickten sie erstaunt an. „Ich...ich glaube nicht" flüsterte sie fast und sackte zusammen. Bevor sie auf dem harten Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatten zwei kräftige Arme sie schon gepackt. Legolas hätte nicht erwartet, dass Aradil so schnelle Reflexe hatte.  
  
Als Farawyn die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Sie blinzelte und langsam wurde das Bild um sie herum schärfer. Es war bereits Nacht, denn die ersten Sterne blitzten am dunklen Himmel auf. Der sanfte schein des Feuers gewährte ihr einen Blick zu den anderen. Sie saßen alle um das Feuer herum und unterhielten sich leise. Farawyn lauschte gespannt und tatsächlich konnte sie ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auffangen. „Sie ist ganz kalt" „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" „Ob sie krank ist?" „Wir können nicht auf sie Rücksicht nehmen!" „Du hast Recht, aber wir können sie auch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen!" Sie sprachen über sie! Farawyn wand den Blick vom Feuer und schaute in ihre nähere Umgebung. Sie blinzelte. War da nicht ein heller Schein hinter den Bäumen? Ja, da war etwas! Phantasierte sie? Sie blickte kurz zum Feuer zurück. Die anderen schienen zu sehr ins Gespräch vertieft. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu der Baumgruppe, die den Rand der Mulde bildeten. Das Leuchten wurde stärker. Sie musste einfach herausfinden, was es war.  
  
  
  
Legolas drehte sich blitzschnell um. Er hatte etwas rascheln hören. Auch die anderen schienen es bemerkt zu haben, denn das Gespräch war schlagartig verstummt. „Farawyn!" brachte Boromir grade noch heraus, da waren auch schon alle aufgesprungen, um der dunklen Gestalt zu folgen, die hinter den Bäumen am oberen Rand der Mulde verschwand. Legolas war als erster den kleinen Hügel hinaufgeeilt und aus dem Schatten der Bäume getreten und was er sah ließ ihn erstarren. Fast wären die anderen in ihn hinein gelaufen, doch auch sie blieben vor Erstaunen über den Anblick abrupt stehen. Vor ihnen, in einer weiteren Mulde erstreckte sich ein riesiger Wald. Selbst Legolas vermochte seine Ausmaße nicht einzuschätzen. Doch das erstaunliche waren die Wesen, die hier auf dem kleinen Hügel versammelt waren und die anscheinend hinunter in den Wald gingen. Sie waren von der gleichen Art, wie das seltsame Wesen, dass sie in Bruchtal gesehen hatten. Von strahlendem Weiß waren sie, nur ihre Augen bildeten schwarze Flecken voller Tiefe und Klarheit. Wer waren sie? Was waren sie? Legolas und die anderen waren wie hypnotisiert und nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu machen. Nur Elena ging entschlossen auf die makellosen Wesen zu und die anderen waren erstaunt, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt zu ihr umdrehte und sie anblickte. Es war Farawyn. Bis jetzt war sie unter all den Geschöpfen nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt erkannten die anderen sie wieder. Legolas stutze. Warum war sie ihm nicht gleich aufgefallen, sie war nicht von Leuchten umgeben, so wie die anderen und trug auch kein Weiß. Doch dann bemerkte Legolas etwas in ihren Augen. Sie waren immer noch haselnussbraun, aber etwas war hinzu gekommen. Etwas trauriges und ernstes lag nun darin. Ihr Gesicht schien älter und reifer geworden zu sein. Wie war das möglich? „Kommt" sagte sie und folgte den Geschöpfen in den Wald. „Aber das Gepäck!" warfen die Hobbits ein. Farawyn drehte sich zu ihnen um und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, dann verschwand sie wieder in der Gruppe der schönen Wesen und die anderen folgten ihr, ohne zu wissen warum, nur geleitet durch ihren Instinkt.  
  
Farawyn fühlte sich, wie in einem Traum. Alle Last, alle Müdigkeit war von ihr genommen, als sie diese Geschöpfe erblickt hatte. Sie folgte ihnen in den Wald, als wäre sie eine von ihnen, sie nahm das was sie tat oder sagte kaum noch war, doch sie spürte, dass ihre Gefährten ihr folgten und das machte sie glücklich. Sie drehte sich nicht um, schaute nicht zurück, sondern schritt über den Waldboden, den Kopf hoch erhoben und anmutig, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben gewesen war. Fast hätte man denken können sie wäre eine Elbe. Sie dachte an die Begegnung in Bruchtal, als sie schon einmal auf eines dieser Wesen gestoßen war. Sie erinnerte sich. Es war ein schöner Morgen gewesen und sie war hinunter in die Badehäuser gegangen, die am Fluss lagen. Ganz alleine war sie dort geschwommen, als eine leuchtende Gestalt plötzlich aus den Bäumen getreten war. Sie hatte sie angelächelt und ihr gesagt, dass sie Bruchtal beschütze und das sie den Wald um dieses Tal pflegte. Sie war Eriassa, die Waldlauscherin, so hatte sie sich Farawyn vorgestellt. „Du wirst noch mehr von meines Gleichen sehen und dann berichte von unserem Treffen, denn du bist die erste, die ich hier traf, die mich zu verstehen vermag. Selbst die Elben hier können mich nicht hören" hatte sie gesagt und nun war ihre Vorhersage eingetroffen.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Farawyn, dass sie stehen geblieben war. Sie befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung in deren Mitte ein Brunnen war. Die Geschöpfe waren verschwunden und der Brunnen lag dunkel und tief vor ihnen. Nun waren auch die anderen an ihrer Seite und blickten sich erstaunt um. Farawyn schien aus ihrem Traum zu erwachen und spürte, wie sie wieder schwächer wurde, doch konnte sie sich auf den Beinen halten. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume kamen nun Tiere aller Art. Hirsche, Füchse, Eichhörnchen, Vögel und alles was noch in einem Wald beheimatet war. Die Blätter der Bäume begannen zu rauschen und das Wasser des Brunnens kräuselte sich, als würde es vom Wind bewegt. Und nun kamen drei Gestalten auf die Lichtung. Ihre Gesichter waren gleich und doch unterschieden sie sich. Eine ging auf den Brunnen zu und blieb davor stehen. Sie war ganz in ein dunkles Blau gekleidet und hatte langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar. Eine andere ging hinüber zu den Tieren. Sie war ganz in warme Brauntöne gekleidet und das lange, braune Haar fiel lockig über ihre Schultern. Die dritte Gestalt blieb mitten auf der Lichtung stehen. Ihre Gewänder waren grün und ihr dunkelblondes Haar war zu einem langen Zopf gebunden. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, bis eine weitere Gestalt auf die Lichtung trat. Sie war vollkommen in Weiß gekleidet und das helle Haar schimmerte wie ihre weiße Haut im Sternenlicht. Waren die anderen Gehschöpfe schon schön und makellos gewesen, so war dieses perfekt und musste eine Königin sein. Sie schritt auf die Gefährten zu. „Willkommen im vergessenen Wald. Ich bin die Herrin dieses Reiches und da ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt, so sollt ihr meine Gäste sein. Müde seht ihr aus und Ängste scheinen euch zu quälen. So trinkt vom Wasser unseres Brunnens und esst von unseren Früchten. Gekleidet sollt ihr werden, doch sagt, wer seid ihr, wo kommt ihr her und wie ist es euch gelungen diesen Wald zu finden, den lange schon war kein Wesen Mittelerdes mehr dazu im Stande." Bei ihren Worten waren die drei anderen Gestalten vorgetreten. „Herrin des Brunnen bin ich, trinkt von meinem Wasser und vergesst eure Sorgen und Ängste" sprach die in blau gekleidete Gestalt und hielt ihnen eine silberne Schale entgegen. Neben sie stellte sich die grün gekleidete. „Herrin der Bäume bin ich, esst von meinen Früchten und findet zurück zu Stärke und Mut!" Sie hielt ein große Blatt in den Händen, auf dem viele Früchte und Beeren lagen. Nun trat die dritte, in braun gekleidete vor. „Herrin der Tiere bin ich, kleidet euch in meine Felle und wärmt euch!"  
  
Legolas trat vor. „Gerne nehmen wir eure Gaben an, denn wir sind Reisende auf der Suche nach einem verlorengegangenem Schatz, den wir wiederfinden müssen." Er verbeugte sich und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Die Herrin des Waldes nickte. Dann fragte sie jeden einzeln nach seinem Namen und seiner Herkunft. Farawyn war die Letzte und sie berichtete von der Begegnung in Bruchtal. Die Herrin stutze, doch dann lächelte sie froh. „So habt ihr meine verlorene Tochter getroffen, das erklärt einiges." Legolas räusperte sich. „Verzeiht Herrin, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, doch sagt uns was für Wesen seid ihr, denn nie sah ich andere eurer Art, noch habe ich von euch je gehört." Die Herrin lachte „Wir sind die Maer Côr Feia, die guten Ringgeister, so würdet ihr Elben und Menschen uns nennen." Legolas stutze. „Dann...dann seit ihr so etwas wie die Nâzgul?" fragte er. „Ja und nein!" antwortete die Herrin. „Wir waren schon immer Geister und nicht die Ringe beherrschen uns, sondern wir die Ringe. Ich spreche von den Elbenringen, die vor langer Zeit geschmiedet wurden. Wir entstanden mit ihnen, wir sind ihre Seelen. Nicht jeder Elbenring hat so viel Macht, wie die Drei, doch alle haben sie einen Geist und so lange die Ringe nicht zerstört sind, so lange werden wir existieren. Ihre Macht ist erloschen, das spürten wir, doch existieren sie noch, auch wenn sie nur noch die Hand ihrer Träger schmücken. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, dass zu schützen, was den Elben und den Ringen am Herzen liegt. Die Wälder, die Bäume, die Tiere..." „Dann seid ihr wie Ents?" warf Gimli ein. „Auch diese Frage kann ich nur mit ja und nein beantworten. Wie die Ents, so schützen und behüten wir, doch die Ents sind Baumhirten, wir sind Beschützer aller Lebewesen dieses Waldes und einige von uns findet ihr auch in anderen Wäldern. So habt ihr meine Tochter Eriassa in Bruchtal gesehen und meine Schwester ist in Lórien. Doch hier sind nun fast alle unserer Art versammelt, denn wir werden nicht mehr gebraucht und vieles was wir zu schützen versuchten wurde vom Bösen zerstört. Wir gerieten in Vergessenheit und nur wenige vermögen uns noch zu finden, so eure Freundin." Sie deutete auf Farawyn. „Sie hat etwas an sich, dass sie auf uns aufmerksam gemacht hat. Doch nun kann sie nur noch dort leben, wo wir sind, deshalb fühlst du dich so schwach!" Sie blickte Farawyn ernst an, die vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Doch dann lächelte die Herrin. „Sorge dich nicht, du wirst bald wieder bei Kräften sein und dann wirst du diesen Wald mit meinem Segen verlassen können und nie wieder unseretwegen schwach werden." Farawyn lächelte gequält. Die Herrin wand sich wieder der Gruppe zu. „Doch nun trinkt, esst und ruht, denn lange werdet ihr hier nicht verweilen können. Zu wichtig ist eure Mission, als dass ich euch lange aufhalten möchte!" Sie verschwand, aber dafür kamen die anderen Geschöpfe zurück und die Herrin des Brunnens, die Herrin der Bäume und die Herrin der Tiere umsorgten sie und richteten ein Lager für sie her. Farawyn war bald eingeschlafen, während die anderen noch die Wesen bestaunten, die strahlend durch die Nacht schwebten. Legolas war hin und her gerissen von ihren Schönheit und auch Gimli war sehr angetan von ihnen. Die Hobbits konnten von dem guten Essen gar nicht genug bekommen und Eladar versuchte mehr über sie heraus zu finden. Boromir lächelte nur, was bei ihm nicht oft vor kam. Nicht das er böse gewesen wäre, aber er war stets ernst und besorgt. Elena schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen und schien fast genauso zu schweben, wie die guten Geister. Bered bot ein seltsames Bild. Er saß mürrisch drein blickend, ja fast ängstlich an einen dunklen Baumstamm gelehnt, sich so gut es ging von den schönen Geschöpfen fernhaltend. Legolas hielt Ausschau nach Aradil, doch er war zuerst nirgends zu entdecken. Doch als Legolas ihn endlich erblickte, musste er lächeln. Aradil saß in der Nähe von Farawyn, die friedlich in Decken und Felle gehüllt auf dem weichen Waldboden schlief. Er schien sich nichts aus den wunderbaren Wesen um ihn herum zu machen und blickte unentwegt in Farawyns entspanntes Gesicht. Seine Mine war ausdruckslos. Er lächelte nicht, doch blickte er sie auch nicht, wie sonst, böse an. Etwas schien in ihm vorzugehen, von dem er selbst nicht wusste, was es war. Legolas hatte wohl recht gehabt. Sie hatte ihn mehr als verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was genau er von ihr halten sollten. Sie war so widersprüchlich für ihn, oder war es er, der widersprüchlich war? Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite fand er sie unerträglich und vorlaut, auf der anderen zog sie ihn immer wieder an und ließ ihn sich zum Idioten machen. Das Duell, der Tanz, die Streiterein. Bei keinem anderen Mädchen hätte er sich darauf eingelassen. Aber sie forderte ihn, sie stellte ihn in Frage, sah nicht nur den Thronfolger in ihm. Wenn sie ihn ansah hatte er das Gefühl, sie könne seine Gedanken lesen, das machte ihm Angst und doch ließ er es geschehen. Als ihr im Schlaf eine Haarsträhne, des eh schon viel zu kurzen Haares ins Gesicht fiel strich er sie ohne zu zögern weg und seine Hand verweilte ein wenig länger als notwendig gewesen wäre auf ihrer Wange.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: mhh also ich mag das Kapitel! Ihr auch??? Na dann reviewt! Da unten ist so ein kleines lila Kästchen, wenn ihr da drauf klickt, dann könnt ihr mir ganz bequem eure Meinung sagen! 


	14. Kapitel 13: Geständnisse

Disclaimer: Jo, also ich bin Tolkien und mir gehört Mittelerde!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 13: Geständnisse  
  
Als Farawyn am nächsten morgen aufwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war. Sie war fröhlich und sie fühlte sich gut. Sie blinzelte und blickte sich um. Die anderen schliefen zum Teil noch und von den schönen Geistern war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, doch fand Farawyn genug Essen um den Brunnen aufgebaut und so frühstückte sie und betrachtete staunend die Umgebung. Die Lichtung war im zarten Morgenlicht fast noch schöner als im Mondenschein und etwas unglaublich beruhigendes strömte auf Farawyn ein. Bald gesellte sich Elena zu ihr, die barfuss durch den Morgentau lief. „Findest du diese Kleider nicht auch unpassend für diesen Ort?" sagte sie und deutete auf ihre schmutzigen Hosen und die groben Stoffe, aus denen ihre Umhänge gemacht waren. Farawyn fiel es erst jetzt auf, doch bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte hatte sich schon jemand zu ihnen gesellt. Die Herrin der Tiere hatte ihr Gespräch gehört und stand nun neben Farawyn und Elena. „Kommt, ich will euch kleiden, wie es sich für diesen Ort und für feine Damen, wie euch gehört." Sie nahm die Elbe und die junge Frau an der Hand und zog sie mit sich in den Wald.  
  
Als Legolas erwachte umspielte sofort ein Lächeln seinen Mund. Er war wirklich an diesem Ort. Diese Geschöpfe gab es tatsächlich. „Guten morgen Legolas!" Boromir und Aradil waren schon wach und auch Gimli und Bered waren schon auf den Beinen. Legolas wusste nicht ob Eladar überhaupt geschlafen hatte, jedenfalls war er nicht zu sehen. Nur die Hobbits schliefen noch friedlich und ließen sich von dem Krach um sie herum nicht stören. „Ob wir das Wasser nehmen können, um uns mal gründlich zu waschen?" fragte Boromir und deutete auf den großen Brunnen. Bevor Legolas etwas antworten konnte, waren schon zwei Gestalten auf der Lichtung erschienen. Es waren die Herrin des Brunnens und die Herrin der Bäume. „Hier ist nicht der geeignete Ort für ein Bad, aber kommt, ich führe euch zu einem passenden!" sprach die Herrin des Brunnens und bedeutete den Männern ihr zu folgen, was diese bereitwillig taten. „Ich werde auf eure kleinen Freunde Acht geben und mit ihnen nachkommen, wenn sie erwacht sind!" rief ihnen die Herrin der Bäume noch hinterher. Legolas und die anderen folgten dem schönen Geist, der ganz in blau gekleidet vor ihnen lief, immer tiefer in den Wald, bis sie auf einen kleinen Bach stießen. „Kommt, unser Weg ist nicht mehr weit" sagte die Herrin des Brunnens und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie machte eine Biegung nach links und als Legolas den Kopf hob blickte er auf einen riesigen See mitten im Wald. Der See wurde von einem Wasserfall gespeist und hatte viele kleine Einbuchtungen am Ufer. „Neue Kleider sind für euch bereit gelegt und jetzt badet und reinigt euren Köper und eure Seele!" Die Herrin des Brunnens lächelte und verschwand und sogleich begann ein Wettstreit, wer zuerst im Wasser war.  
  
Elena und Farawyn schritten Seite an Seite durch den Wald. Sie lachten und waren fröhlich, so wie Kinder und als würde nichts ihr Herz bedrücken. Wer wusste, wie lange sie hier bleiben würden? Sie wollten die Zeit unter diesen schönen Geschöpfen genießen. Elenas Haare flatterten im Wind, als sie durch die Baumreihen liefen, die sich nach und nach lichteten. Als sie an einen großen See kamen, blieben sie stehen und grinsten sich an. Die Männer waren noch kindischer, als sie sich fühlten und planschten und tobten im Wasser herum. Auch die Hobbits und Eladar hatten sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt. Erst als sie das laute Lachen von Farawyn und Elena hörten blickten sie sich um und bekam allesamt knallrote Gesichter. Farawyn und Elena unterdrückten einen weiteren Lachanfall und gingen näher auf den See zu. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Man erwartet euch!" sagte Elena, die sich am besten zusammenreißen konnte. „Wir kommen ja schon, aber wenn es den Damen nichts ausmacht, dann könnten sie sich vielleicht umdrehen, während wir uns anziehen?" rief Boromir und blickte vorwurfsvoll seine Schwester an, die ausnahmsweise einmal gehorchte. Einige Minuten später lief die ganze Gruppe durch den Wald zurück zu der Lichtung. Elena ging voran und Farawyn ging ganz hinten mit Boromir und Eladar. Alle waren sie nun in Weiß und Silber gekleidet und Elena sah nun den guten Geistern wirklich etwas ähnlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ich komm mir in den Sachen so drapiert vor. Ich meine Weiß? und schaut euch diesen Ausschnitt an?" nörgelte Farawyn und zupfte an ihrem weißen Kleid herum. „Du siehst wundervoll aus!" versicherte ihr Boromir, erntete allerdings nur einen misstrauischen Blick von seiner Schwester. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du mein Bruder bist!" entgegnete sie. „Nun, ich kann Boromir aber nur zustimmen. Du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus!" mischte Eladar sich ein und ihm schien Farawyn zu glauben. „Danke" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln für den Zauberer.  
  
Gemeinsam nahmen sie ein Mittagsmahl ein und auch die Herrin des Waldes gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ich weiß, dass euer Weg euch bald von hier fort treibt, doch sollt ihr unter meinem Schutz reisen. Ich werde euch etwas mitgeben, dass euch auf eurem weiteren Weg beschützen wird." Mehr sagte sie nicht, doch es reichte, um Farawyn vor Neugier fast sterben zu lassen. „Gestern dachten wir schon, dass du drauf gehst und heute versetzt du schon wieder alle in Aufregung, gibst du eigentlich nie Ruhe?" fragte Aradil grimmig, als Farawyn begeistert darüber spekulierte, was die Herrin wohl vorhatte. Sauer drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich frage mich, was ihr eigentlich von mir wollt? Ich dachte wir wären quitt?!" sagte sie spitz. „Hah, das ich nicht lache, ich habe euch besiegt, schon vergessen? Und ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ihr mich mit eurem Rumgehüpfe aus der Ruhe gebracht habt?" Das hatte gesessen. Wütend sprang Farawyn auf. „Na schön, dann fordere ich eben eine Revanche. Heute Nachmittag auf der Wiese am See!" brüllte sie über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg. Aradil war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. „Wie ihr wollt, aber glaubt nicht, dass ich euch diesmal wieder einfach davonkommen lasse!" Damit schritten sie in verschiedene Richtungen in den Wald und den anderen blieb nichts mehr übrig, als ihnen verdutz hinterher zu blicken. Nur Legolas schmunzelte in sich hinein.  
  
Elena wanderte gedankenverloren durch den Wald. Sie hatte den anderen gesagt, dass sie Farawyn suchen wollte, aber das hatte sie schon vor einer halben Stunde aufgegeben und eigentlich auch nie wirklich vorgehabt. Sie brauchte ein wenig Abstand von Bered und von Legolas. Sie konnte die Blicke der Beiden nicht ertragen. Bered hatte sie verletzt und Legolas behandelte sie wie ein rohes Ei. Mit den anderen konnte und wollte sie darüber nicht reden. Ein Knacken ließ sie herumwirbeln. „Bered" brachte sie nur erstaunt heraus. „Ja" entgegnete er. „Elena bitte, ich möchte mit dir reden!" sagte er sanft. Elenas Blick jedoch wurde kalt. „Ich aber nicht mit dir!" sagte sie und drehte sich um, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt herum. „Bitte, du musst mir zuhören!" Sie blickte ihn nicht in die Augen, doch das war auch gut so, denn er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht ertragen hätte ihr jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. „Elena, ich liebe dich." Sie blickte auf, doch nun war er derjenige, der wegschaute. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, aber..." „Ja?" unterbrach sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe ein Geheimnis Elena, dass ich dir bisher vorenthalten habe. Ich werde es dir erzählen und ich werde verstehen, dass du mich hassen wirst, aber bitte, glaube mir, dass ich dich aus tiefsten Herzen liebe und das du der einzige Grund bist, warum ich meinem erbärmlichen Leben, nicht längst ein Ende gesetzt habe. „Bered" Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und hätte er sie angesehen, hätte er bemerkt, das ihr Blick nicht mehr kalt und abweisend, sondern warm und freundlich war. Doch er blickte unentwegt auf den Waldboden. „Ich war, nein ich bin einer der Híni Sauron." Elena zuckte zurück. „Was?" fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme. „Als ich auf dich traf, da hatte ich einen Auftrag, doch du hast mir gezeigt, dass alles woran ich geglaubt hatte, alles wofür ich lebte nichts weiter als ein großer Haufen Mist war." „Du hast mich angelogen?" fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme klang Missverständnis. „Ja, das habe ich und es tut mir leid, aber glaube mir..." „Nein! Ich will nichts mehr hören. Die anderen haben es gewusst, nicht wahr? Legolas und die anderen vom Rat! Wieso hast du mir es nicht schon damals gesagt? In Bruchtal? Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen Bered, weißt du das eigentlich? Niemand hat mir je so weh getan. Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens und doch kann ich deine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen. Verschwinde!" „Elena, ich..." „Geh!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und die ersten Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. Sie lehnte sich an einen Baum und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Bered konnte es nicht ertragen sie so zu sehen und weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und weinte bittere Tränen, doch dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an. „Warum?" fragte sie heiser und löste sich mit einer unerwarteten Kraft aus seiner Umarmung. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid" sagte er leise und blickte wieder den Waldboden an, jedoch konnte er ihren brennenden Blick auf ihm spüren. „Das musst du mir glauben!" seine Stimme begann zu zittern. Plötzlich spürte er wieder ihre Hand auf seiner Wange und sie zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals verzeihen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen. Versprich mir nur eins!" Er blickte in ihre dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn bittend ansahen. „Belüge mich nie mehr, denn ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!" Sanft legten sich ihre Lippen auf seine und Bered spürte, wie Tränen über seine Wange liefen. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre, als sie den Kuss unterbrach. „Du wirst mich nicht mehr verlieren!" sagte er und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem sanften Kuss in den sie all ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Liebe und Hoffnung legten.  
  
Immer noch wütend, aber auch entschlossen schritt Farawyn durch den Wald auf die kleine Wiese neben dem See zu. In der Hand hielt sie ihr Schwert und sie trug immer noch die Kleider die ihr die Herrin der Tiere gegeben hatte. Aradil wartete schon auf sie und auch er trug noch die silbrig- weißen Gewänder. „Bereit?" fragte er gehässig. „Natürlich, wenn ihr es seid eure Majestät!" sie fauchte fast und hob ihr Schwert. Er schenkte ihr ein spöttischer Lächeln und sofort begann das Gefecht. Es war wie in Bruchtal, nur die Umgebung war anders und schien es dieses mal um mehr zu gehen. Farawyn dachte an ihre erste Begegnung zurück. Damals am Hofe des Königs. Er war freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Warum hatte er das aufgegeben? Konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass eine Frau ihn begleitete? Das sie ihn nicht anhimmelte und bewunderte, sonder ihn wie jeden anderen behandelte? Aber das tat sie nicht. Sie beschäftigte sich viel mehr mit ihm, als es ihr selbst recht war. Ständig dachte sie darüber nacht, was er dachte und fühlte und wie er sie sah. Das tat sie bei den anderen nicht. Einen Moment zu lange war sie ihren Gedanken verfallen. Sie stolperte rückwärts über einen Stein und landete hart auf dem Waldboden. Vor Schreck ließ sie ihr Schwert fallen und nun war sie hilf- und schutzlos. Ihr Oberkörper lehnte gegen einen großen Felsbrocken, der feucht und kühl war. Sie atmete schnell und blickte Aradil panisch an, als sein Schwert gefährlich nahe kam. Fast berührte es den Stoff ihres Kleides. Sie hatte wirklich Angst. Er blickte hinunter auf sie, schaute ihr aber nicht in die Augen. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er vor? Würde er sie wirklich umbringen? Nein, das war absurd. Er kniete sich hin, das Schwert immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Aus irgendeiner Tasche zog er ein kleines Messer und hielt es ihr an die Kehle. Das Schwert warf er nun fort. Das Messer war viel handlicher. Endlich blickte er ihr in die Augen. Doch sie konnte nichts böse oder feindseliges mehr darin erkennen. Sie waren vollkommen ausdruckslos und hätte Farawyn nicht das Messer an ihrer Kehle gehabt, hätte sie ihn gefragt, was los sei. Das Messer wanderte ihren Hals hinunter bis auf ihre Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte. Und dann tat er etwas völlig unerwartetes und doch schien es, als gäbe es gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Er ließ das Messer fallen und blickte sie einfach nur an. Farawyn rührte sich nicht. Ihre Angst und Panik waren verschwunden und doch ging ihr Atem noch schneller und ihr Herz schien zerspringen zu wollen. Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und ihre Gesichter trennte nur noch ein Wimpernschlag. Farawyn glaubte jetzt auch sein Herz klopfen zu hören und plötzlich war ihr Kopf ganz klar und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Farawyn schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr zerzaustes Haar. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und als er seine Lippen von ihren löste und begann ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersähen entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Seufzer und sie zog ihn näher an sich. Doch plötzlich war ein Aufschrei seinerseits zu hören. Sie hatte ihn ihr Knie in den Magen gerammt. Zwar nicht sehr doll, aber es reichte, dass er sie entgeistert anblickte. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten. „Warum hast du das getan?" fragte er und in seinen Augen konnte sie Verwirrung lesen. Sie bemühte sich einen ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst die Waffen einer Frau nicht unterschätzen!" sagte sie so kalt wie möglich. Doch als er sich ein Stück zurückzog begann sie zu lächeln. Nur einen Augenblick später spürte er wieder ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund und er gab sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Farawyn schlang erneut ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn nach unten ins weiche Gras der Wiese.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
So hier mal der nächste CD-Tipp *ggg* Also das Kapitel entstand mit der musikalischen Begleitung von Liefehouse (Album: No name face) und noch ein paar anderen (Nickelback, David Usher...) Die Musik scheint irgendwie gar nicht dazu zu passen, oder? Ich finde das könnte er eine literarische Adaption einer Kuschel-Rock-CD sein *ggg*. Na ja, ich hör mal auf zu sülzen und mach lieber mal Werbung *ggg*  
  
Also schaut mal auf www.legolas.de.vu ,das ist die Seite meiner Beta- Leserin und ihr findet auch ne FF.  
  
So das war's  
  
Grüße von Nikola *Bussisverteil* 


	15. Kapitel 14: Zufall oder Schicksal

Disclaimer: Nein, vergesst es, ich werde es nicht noch mal sagen. Ihr wisst ganz genau, wie das mit dem Copyright aussieht!!!  
  
Anmerkung: Ich weiß, ich weiß, das hat dieses mal wirklich lange gedauert, aber ich war in den Ferien weg und Kristina hat sich mit der Beta nicht ausgegekst, dafür ist es aber auch mal ein gutes Kapitel!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Kapitel 14: Zufall oder Schicksal?  
  
Der Morgen graute und hüllte den Vergessenen Wald in ein fahles, graues Licht. Das wenige Sonnenlicht, dass die Wolken durchbrechen konnte fiel durch die Bäume auf den feuchten Waldboden. Auf der großen Lichtung mit dem Brunnen stand das Volk der Maer Côr Feia und ihre Herrin und verabschiedeten die Besucher. „Ich habe euch versprochen euch etwas zu geben, was euch auf dem weiteren Weg helfen wird. Es sind Geschenke, deren Wert ein Sterblicher kaum ermessen kann." Sie bekamen alle eine neue, warme Kleidung, die der der Elben aus Lórien ähnlich war, wie Legolas und Gimli fanden. Sie war aus einem weiß und silbern schimmernden Stoff, der sie fas wie Geister aussehen ließ. „Der Schutz meines Volkes soll euch begleiten..." sagte die Herrin des Waldes. „..und so gebe ich euch dies zum Schutz mit. Die Kraft meiner Töchter steckt darin und wird euch nützlicher sein, als jede Waffe, ob von Zwergen-, Menschen- oder Elbenhand geschmiedet. Die Herrinnen der Tiere, des Brunnens und der Bäume traten vor und hielten alle drei einen großen Edelstein in der Hand. Die Herrin der Tiere trat zu Farawyn und übergab ihr einen rotbraunen Edelstein in Form einer Kralle, der an einer lange Kette aus Gold hing, Farawyn blickte sie überrascht an. „Dich habe ich auserwählt meinen Stein zu tragen, denn du bist wild wie die Tiere dieses Waldes und deine Augen sind schön wie die eines Rehs." Farawyn sprach kein Wort, sondern verneigte sich und nahm das Geschenk an. Die Herrin des Brunnens trat zu Elena und hielt ihr einen tiefblauen Edelstein in Form eines Wassertropfens an einer silbernen Kette entgegen. „Dich habe ich auserwählt meinen Stein zu tragen, den du bist rein wie das Wasser dieses Waldes und deine Augen sind tiefer als der Grund meines Brunnens." Auch Elena verneigte sich und die Herrin des Brunnens legte ihr die Kette mit dem Stein an. Die Herrin der Bäume schließlich trat zu Legolas und blickte ihn lange an. „Du bist der Führer dieser Gruppe und deshalb habe ich dich auserwählt meinen Stein zu tragen. Du bist so alt wie die Bäume dieses Waldes und deine Augen sind leuchtender als jedes Grün, dass im Frühling hier zu finden ist." Legolas nahm den Stein, der wie ein Blatt geformt war, dankend an und wand sich noch einmal an die Herrin des Waldes.  
  
„Ich möchte euch danken für eure Großzügigkeit. Nie werden wir euch und euer Volk vergessen."  
  
„Das weiß ich und darum möchte ich um etwas bitten. Wenn eure Aufgabe erfüllt ist, dann bringt meine Tochter Eriassa zurück, die Steine werden euch dabei helfen."  
  
Leoglas nickte und dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Ihre Reise musste weitergehen, die Zeit drängte.  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte ein junger Hobbit in einem ihm immer noch fremden Land. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er sich in einem riesigen Wald befinden musste und er hatte herausgefunden, dass fast nur Elben hier lebten. Doch sie waren ihm meist nur unheimlich, denn sie schienen kalt zu sein und scherten sich nicht um ihn. Nur Leijana begleitete ihn ab und zu. Er war in einem Palast, konnte gehen wohin er wollte, durfte aber nie aus dem dunklen Wald hinaus.  
  
Er ging allein zum Frühstück und versuchte auch erst gar nicht Leijana auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er musste einen Weg finden zu fliehen. Heimlich packte er sich ein paar Äpfel, Brot und Wasser ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Keine Wache schien heute hier zu sein, das war ihm ganz recht, denn so konnte er ungesehen in den Wald huschen. Die Bäume waren hoch und dunkel. Kaum ein Fetzen Licht fiel auf den Waldboden. Bilbo lief weiter, bald konnte er den Palast nicht mehr sehen. Seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn immer geradeaus, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wohin er lief. Er hielt kurz an um sich umzusehen, doch alles was er erblickte waren noch mehr dunkle Bäume, deren Äste bedrohlich hinab hingen. Langsam bekam Bilbo Angst, hastig lief er weiter, immer tiefer in den Wald oder vielleicht auch heraus, er wusste es nicht genau. Plötzlich sah er ein Licht aufflackern. „Die Sonne" flüsterte er und rannte so schnell er konnte auf den hellen Lichtschein zu. Die Bäume wurden lichter und es wurde heller. Fast hatte der kleine Hobbit sein Ziel erreicht, da verdunkelte eine schwarze Gestalt seine Hoffnung. Ehe er sich versah hatten zwei kräftige Arme ihn gepackt. Es waren die eines großen Orks. „Was hab ich dir gesagt, Bilbo? Versuche nicht aus dem Wald zu fliehen!" Ein vertrautes, kaltes Lachen drang an Bilbos Ohren. Der Mann, den er seit seiner Entführung mehr als alles andere hasste trat vor ihn. „Du hättest ein schönes Leben im Palast gehabt, aber nun wirst du deine restliche Zeit leider an einem etwas unangenehmeren Ort verbringen müssen. Sperrt ihn in das unterste Verlies, nur Wasser und Brot!" sagte der Mann schließlich zu den widerwärtigen Geschöpfen. Ihr Gestank raubte Bilbo die Sinne und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
  
  
Legolas und die anderen hatten den vergessenen Wald verlassen und wanderten nun durch die dunklen Lande von Angmar. Es war unheimlich hier und merkwürdig kalt. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, Gefahr liegt in der Luft" sagte Aradil und blickte Legolas misstrauisch an. „Ich fühle wie du, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg, oder doch Bered?" fragte der Elb und blickte Bered, der schon den ganzen Tag kein Wort gesprochen hatte fragend an. „Nein" sagte er knapp und ging weiter. Elena spürte dass er ihnen etwas verschwieg. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft und sie spürte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Wohin führst du uns eigentlich?" fragte Billy Bered. „Zu Bilbo!" antwortete dieser grimmig und blickte sich suchend um, so als würde er etwas oder jemanden erwarten. „Mann, der ist ja richtig gesprächig!" sagte Filly und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir sollten nicht so viel schwätzen, sondern lieber weitergehen, ich hab das Gefühl, dass es in diesem Land schnell Nacht wird!" sagte Gimli und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Farawyn trottete hinterher. Sie war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt den Stein, der um ihren Hals hing zu betrachten. Elena und Legolas schienen sich aus ihren nicht viel zu machen, aber die waren ja auch Elben. „So hübsch ist das Ding ja auch wieder nicht, dass du deine Augen nicht mehr auf den Weg richten kannst!" sagte Aradil spöttisch. Farawyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst!" sagte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte wieder.  
  
Gimli hatte mit seiner Vermutung recht, der Abend brach schneller herein, als sie vermutet hätten und auch die Nacht ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Sterne und der halbvolle Mond spendeten ein wenig fahles Licht und sie gingen noch ein Stück. Immer wieder drehte sich Bered um und hielt Ausschau. Schließlich hielt er an. „Wir sollten ein Nachtlager errichten, ich werde Wach halten!" Die anderen waren einverstanden. Bald hatten es sich alle mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht und Bered hielt alleine die erste Wache.  
  
Farawyn öffnete träge die Augen, sie hatte Stimmen gehört. Als ihre Sicht klarer wurde und sie ihr Nachtlager überblicken konnte sah sie, wie eine Horde Orks gerade dabei war ihre Freunde zu bedrängen. Schnell griff sie nach Pfeil und Bogen und schoss einem der Widerlinge in die Kehle. „Ich dachte schon du wachst nie auf, komm und hilf uns!" rief Boromir und erschlug gleichzeitig einen der kleineren Orks. Farawyn griff nach ihrem Schwert, wenn auch ungern und hieb auf die ekelhaften Biester ein. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie der Stein um ihren Hals anfing zu glühen und im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich stärker und kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der Feinde. Auch Legolas bemerkte, dass der Stein ihm zusätzliche Kraft verlieh und blickte zu Farawyn, die nur nickte. In diesem Moment fiel ihr etwas auf. „Elena?" schrie sie, doch ihr Ruf schien in dem Stimmenmeer unterzugehen. Hecktisch blickte sie sich um und sah schließlich, wie Elena in den nahegelegenen Wald gezogen wurde. Ein großer Uruk-hai hatte sie in der Gewalt und mehrer kleine halfen ihm, doch da war noch jemand.  
  
So schnell sie konnte lief sie der kleinen Gruppe nach. Legoals und Aradil wollten ihr folgen, doch sie waren zu sehr von Orks umzingelt.  
  
Im Näherkommen erkannte Farawyn die Gestalt, die mit den Orks ging, es war Bered. „Dieser verfluchte Verräter!" brummte Farawyn und warf ein Messer nach ihm. Doch es traf nur eines der kleineren Biester. Sofort fand sich Farawyn von Orks umzingelt. „Was sollen wir mit der tun, Herr?" frage einer von ihnen, während Farawyn gerade einem anderen den Kopf abhackte. „Nehmt sie auch gefangen!" sagte Bered kühl. „Du elender Bastard!" schrie ihn Farawyn an, als ein großer Uruk-hai sie schließlich packte und fortschleppte. „Das wirst du büßen, Verräter wie du werden bei uns gemmhh..." Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, denn der Uruk-hai hielt ihr den Mund zu. Plötzlich stieß ein weiterer Mann zu ihnen. Er war sehr wuchtig, hatte ein zernarbtes Gesicht und kalte, emotionslose Augen.  
  
„Na endlich, wurde auch Zeit, das du kommst Bered, der Herr ist ungeduldig, wie du weißt!" sagte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme. „Ja das weiß ich und jetzt stör mich nicht weiter, sind die Pferde bereit?" fragte Bered. „Ja!" antwortete der andere knapp. „Wohin sollen wir sie eigentlich bringen?" Bered blickte den anderen fragend an, so als wüsste er es wirklich nicht. „Na in den Düsterwald! Hat dir das Elbenweib den Geist vernebelt oder leidest du neuerdings unter Gedächtnisschwund?" Bered antwortete darauf nicht. Sie hatten nun die Pferde erreicht. Farawyns Augen blickten sich panisch um, irgendwer musste doch bemerkt haben, dass sie verschwunden waren. Sie versuchte zu schreien und zappelte wild umher, aber die Orks hatten sie mittlerweile gefesselt und geknebelt, genau wie Elena, die sehr bleich und geschockt aussah. „Was machen wir jetzt mit der da?" fragte einer der Orks und deutete auf Farawyn. „Wir nehmen sie mit, du Idiot, eine Jungfrau des Feindes mehr kann nicht schaden und die da kann uns vielleicht noch nützlich sein!"  
  
Farawyn wurde vor den kräftigen Kerl aufs Pferd gesetzt, als sie versuchte sich zu wehren und ihn zu treten, schlug er ihr heftig ins Gesicht, dass sie bewusstlos wurde und schlaff zusammensackte. „Schlafende Frauen sind mir die liebsten!" sagte der fiese Kerl und Bered lächelte kühl. Er nahm Elena vor sich aufs Pferd und dann ritten sie los. Gefolgt von drei Dutzend Orks und Uruk-Hais.  
  
  
  
Legolas hatte es doch noch geschafft Farawyn zu folgen, doch er musste schnell feststellen, dass er ihr und seiner Schwester nicht mehr helfen konnte, oder er wäre selbst in Gefangenschaft geraten. Nach Düsterwald also, er hätte es wissen müssen. Er saß immer noch in seinem Versteck, von dem aus er die Gruppe beobachtet hatte, die mittlerweile aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war„Legolas?" Boromirs Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Farawyn?" fragte er. „Verraten!" war alles, was Legolas herausbrachte. Dann ging er mit Boromir zu den anderen zurück und berichtete, was er gesehen hatte.  
  
„Wir müssen diesen Hunden folgen, wir können sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen!" sagte Aradil, als Legolas geendet hatte. „Er hat recht, ich zumindest werde meine Schwester nicht diesen Bastarden überlassen." Boromir schien entschlossen. Legolas jedoch schwieg. „Was können wir hier schon groß ausrichten, Bered hat uns verraten, ich möchte wetten Bilbo ist nicht mehr in Angmar, vielleicht war er es nie. Wir sollten der Spur folgen, die wir haben" warf Gimli ein und stütze sich auf seine Axt.  
  
Legolas blickte auf. „Ihr habt recht. Hier werden wir nichts mehr finden. Düsterwald ist unser Ziel. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren, durch diesen Verräter. Aber er hat einen Fehler gemacht, er und der Rest von dieser Bande. Sie haben sich in meinem Reich versteckt. Glaubt mir, das werden sie noch bereuen!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Uiii, so böse kennen wir unseren Leggi doch gar nicht. Na wenn da mal nicht übertrieben handelt!  
  
Habt ihr Ideen wie es weitergeht??? Dann sagt es, ich bin immer offen, auch wenn in meinem hübschen (*ggg*) Köpfchen schon die Schlussszene steht.  
  
Ach ja, ich hab eine neue HP, schaut mal vorbei!!! http://www.nikolaswelt.de.vu!!!  
  
Grüße aus Mittelerde  
  
Nikola 


End file.
